48 Hours With You
by Shimmering tear
Summary: ON HOLD[AU] Kaoru is a bullied secondary school nerd. Kenshin is a cool but very mysterious high school part time student. They cross paths. Then, when the bullying almost turns to murder, a beaten up Kaoru wishes to be a few years older for only 48 hours
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: I don't own RK, don't press on the wound when it's bleeding!**

**A/N: Hi there every one. It's been ages, I missed getting reviews! I really worked hard on this one, so without further ado...**

**Enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 1/ How It All Started:**

Kaoru Kamiya walked carefully on the deserted pathway from Kazuya elementary to Kazuya secondary school, holding her promising science project carefully in its box. She didn't know whether she should be glad it was recess time or not. For one thing, the pathway was completely deserted, therefore less chance of accidents such as being tripped by some one or being hit by a ball or anything. But on the other hand, she didn't feel safe. Not one bit.

The unusual thing about the Kazuya School is that it has secondary, elementary and high school classes. Each in a separate building but linked together by several pathways. This thing was exactly why Kaoru was forced to join this posh school. She was smart beyond her age average. Teachers thought she should take classes with the secondary students although she was still in the sixth grade. She couldn't see the point in it, one more year and she'll _be_ in secondary school, so what's the big rush for? Not to mention it made her very unpopular as elementary students avoided her for being a know-it-all. They thought she was a snob. They didn't like the fact that she could outsmart them all any time. Also, she couldn't make friends with the secondary students. They thought she was 'too young'. They don't like hanging with her because she 'wasn't cool', although she was smarter than most of them. In addition, neither side liked her because although she was a great athlete she was slightly full. Even obese kids would call her names.

She quickened her pace, looking down on her path. She could feel eyes watching her back. She had to deliver her project to the science teachers of the secondary school for a science competition before the recess is over. She worked so hard on it for so long; she'd die of heart break if something happened to it.

"Ya, Brainy blubber"

She gulped as she looked up. She saw the last group of people she would like to see now. In fact, ever.

"What do you want?" she tried to sound brave but her voice faltered fearfully.

"What do you want?" one of the bully girls mimicked her in a shrill babyish voice.

One of the things that made Kaoru loathe this school was that there was just no escaping those bullying group of girls. They used to make her life as miserable as possible when they were all still in elementary school, and now, even though they some how managed to pass their exams-by cheating as every one presumed-and became secondary scholars, they were still next door neighbors. They passed by any time they wanted to give younger kids hell, especially Kaoru, who was their favorite punch bag.

Knowing desperately that there was no way on earth that they were going to let her pass peacefully and unharmed, she turned and ran for it. She tightened her grip on her precious project and charged her legs with as much speed as she could muster. They followed her in hot pursuit, determined to enjoy seeing her in pain.

Kaoru knew that she could turn any minute and use her Kamiya fighting style on them, the style that her Father taught her so well. But she didn't; she lacked the self-confidence and respect of herself. She could also turn to her Father or a teacher, but she'd never do that; she wanted to get through this all by herself, even if she couldn't see how.

Soon and after circling almost the entire elementary school building perimeter, Kaoru started running out of breath, but the girls were still hot on her tail. She was now half way through the pathway to the high school, the exact opposite direction of where she wanted so desperately to be. The oxygen dept became too big for her to handle, she began staggering, feeling like an exhausted deer being hunted down by lions. The girls behind her were telling each other how tired she was becoming and encouraging each other to move faster; 'She's wearing down'.

Suddenly he appeared almost out of nowhere. A person stood at the small gate to the high school. Kaoru saw him too late to come to a proper halt. She stopped her legs but the inertia threw her off balance and into the person's open arms knocking him down, and they both fell back to the ground. Her project flew out of her hands in its box and she looked up at it from on top of the person in horror as it came closer and closer to making threatening contact with the ground. She closed her eyes tightly shut; she couldn't bring herself to watch all her hard work go down the drain. She expected the soft sound of shattering glass but none came, only the gasps of the girls behind her, who she realized must have stopped or otherwise should have stampeded her by now.

"You okay, miss?"

Kaoru hesitated but finally decided to look.

She blushed.

She was on top of a guy with long red hair, who was sprawled on the ground beneath Kaoru's weight, and they were almost nose to nose. A jolt of mysterious emotions erupted in her chest. She could feel his breath on her face. She was staring right into his eyes, a wonderful shade of Lavender. She recognized them at once. This was the 'brooding highschooler'! The used to see him sometimes wandering alone in this area. All she knew about him was that he was a home schooler and he came to school every once in a while to check his progress. She knew that because he was on the honor list, like her. She wanted to break eye contact but he was staring ever so hard into her own.

She forced herself to look around for her project and another jolt ran through her but it was clearly a happy one; her project had safely landed in the hands of that guy.

"You alright?" he repeated.

Kaoru was snapped out of her happy trance of not losing her work. She nodded shyly and scrambled off of him.

"Kenshin-sama, did that moron hurt you?" the girl who always seemed to be in charge of the mob asked sincerely.

Kenshin nodded.

Kaoru stiffened. "You're Kenshin!" she exclaimed as she blinked at the long maroon hair before she could stop herself.

She wanted to slap herself hard for that. Kenshin rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. Obviously lost for words just as much as she was.

"Well, yeah, I am!" he replied handing her back her project. "And I assume this is yours?"

Kaoru nodded as she accepted it gratefully. She this was _the_ Kenshin! He was hot alright; no wonder the girls were drooling all over him all through the three schools. Even with his red, long hair he seemed so manly. But there was something wrong with him. His eyes were ever so sad even though he was smiling so pleasantly.

"So, what's going on here?" he asked Kaoru but she just stared hard at the ground. She wanted neither his pity nor his help.

"Ladies! Where are you run-" he started, but Kaoru heard the loud and scrambled thudding as they hurried away. Obviously, they could think of nothing to tell him. 'We were just chasing that brat to beat the crap out of her' wouldn't score high points with this hotty.

Now Kaoru was left alone holding her project awkwardly with a heart throb.

"Do you mind if I walk you to"-he squinted at the writing on the box she was holding-"the Kazuya High School Science competition 2005?" he offered gently.

Kaoru flushed. She felt like she had written her entire life story.

"So, you must be Kaoru Kamiya," he said, holding a hand out.

Kaoru nodded as she struggled to settle the box on one hand and stretch the other to shake his hand.

"Let me carry this for you," he said and Kaoru obediently handed him the box, her cheeks a deep shade of pink.

He started walking towards the secondary school with Kaoru quietly by his side. All the time Kaoru wishing, desperately, against hope that she could be suddenly somehow, someway at least six years older, slim, beautiful and tall.

Kenshin noticed her frown and decided to start a conversation. "So, Kaoru-dono, are you going to the fun fair tonight?" he asked casually.

Kaoru looked up at him. Right! Today was Friday and there's a new fun fair in town. Everybody was going, but she wasn't planning to.

She nodded despite her self.

"Me too," he said smiling. "I'm going with some friends of mine."

Kaoru flushed her deeper shade so far; she had no friends, but there's no way she's tell him that. "Me too," she lied, feeling a pang of shame.

"Good, then I guess we might see each other there," he said cheerfully, and she smiled weakly.

Kaoru couldn't decide what to feel at that moment; too many things jumped in her head at the same time. She felt excited that he one way or another liked the idea of seeing her and she didn't think of a reason why her Dad won't agree to her going to the fun fair; he was the one always complaining she spent too much time alone. But, where on earth could she whip up some friends instantly? She had none. Also, she knew herself very well, she was bound to say or do something stupid and make a joke out of herself, and the _entire_ school was going to be there, could she risk it?

"Yeah," she said slowly, but cheerfully, and his smile widened.

She decided she didn't care. She always admired Kenshin from a distance, and although there was an age difference, he was worth a shot.

They reached the secondary building and walked in together silently. Heads turned to see the handsome red head and then eyes narrowed in disgust at the shortie trotting next to him. Kenshin ignored them completely while Kaoru kept her stare fixed on her expensive shoes.

"Well, here we are," Kenshin said as they entered laboratory number 3.

He set the box on a table in front of the teacher, who smiled at Kaoru as she entered, and then stepped back and waited silently while Kaoru registered her project.

"Thank you, Kaoru-chan," the teacher said as she scribbled something on her clip board. "The results will be announced on Monday during an assembly after recess, make sure you attend."

"Thank you," Kaoru said, and then bowed slightly and walked back to Kenshin.

"Thank you so much, Kenshin-sama," she thanked him as they walked out of the lab.

The bell rang shrilly announcing the end of recess.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I have to run now," he told her sincerely. "I wish you all the luck in that competition and I hope to see you tonight."

Kaoru flushed again as he mentioned seeing her and nodded feverishly. Kenshin smiled then turned and ran the way back. Kaoru watched his back till he disappeared.

She smiled to her self.

_He's so adorable..._

**-**

Kenshin ran all the way back to the High school building; he had to receive some extra homework from the biology teacher before he could go home. He was smiling all the way. That girl he just met had something about her. He couldn't take the image of her eyes out of his head. How can any human eye be so blue? They were also so deep and full of emotions. It was hard to think that she was still in the sixth grade, although her body proved it a little too harsh but her mind and her spirit were much older. He knew it. He saw it in her eyes, there was too much pain in them for an eleven-year old.

His smile widened. He remembered that he was going to see her again tonight and it brought him a twist of excitement he couldn't explain and rather felt ashamed of; he is seventeen.

_It is absolutely wrong to think of her that way_, he scolded himself.

He is too old for her. And even if they were the same age, he still couldn't have her. He wasn't going to allow himself to come close to any one, not after what happened with Tomoe.

His smile faded into a frown. Never.

**-**

The car sped smoothly on the road to the fair. She kept absolutely silent as her Father drove, so did he and the radio. It wasn't unusual for them to be so silent when they were together, even when there were so many things to talk about, like how the road was not crowded unlike expected, the science competition or even the weather.

Within a comparatively short time, Mr. Kamiya pulled the car gently to a stop right in front of the main entrance. Without a word, she opened the door and got out.

"Where are your friends?" Mr. Kamiya asked, looking past her in an attempt to spot any group of kids looking at his daughter.

Kaoru flushed guiltily. "Th-they're inside, waiting for me," she lied, feeling rather embarrassed.

He fixed her with a steely stare. "Alright then," he finally said. "Have fun."

Kaoru nodded and shut the door carefully. She took a step back and watched the car as it sped away.

She took a deep breath and turned to face the main entrance and the bright lights of the carnival.

Butterflies fluttered uncomfortably in her stomach; Kenshin was in there.

She felt like turning back and running home. She had tried to look her best and deep down she knew she failed terribly. She had spent the entire day searching for the right outfit. She wanted to look mature and grown up and she realized bitterly that she looked shabby instead. She had the idea to go through her late Mother's wardrobe and found it. She took a red, little, cotton dress with minute, white flowers. It looked so beautiful and it smelled like her mother. But it was too big for her, even though her Mom was very slim and she was rather full. By the time she finally decided that this dress wasn't making the trick, it was too late. Her Father was going to drive her there now or never. In a hurry, she made one good choice, she wore a jeans jacket to cover the upper part of the dress which covered up the fact it was over sized fairly well.

She sighed; there was no backing now. She slowly walked into the fair, passing through the couples and groups. She seemed to be the only one to be alone there. Feeling self-conscious, she sped her pace, the sooner she found Kenshin, the better. Or is it?

Her breath caught in her chest as she saw him, standing at the end of the line to the rollercoaster. He was with some friends that she saw often around the school. They all were chatting excitedly amongst themselves except for Kenshin and another friend, who was smoking and had a few hairs flying over his face. She squinted her eyes angrily at that friend; she hated smokers, especially young ones. She hesitated terribly, but decided to go for it. She walked towards the end of the line, trying not to look directly at him and hoping that he'd turn towards her and spot her. Her wish was granted. Kenshin turned and spotted her and flushed. Kaoru smiled weakly and held her breath; was he blushing because he didn't want to be seen around her? Did he expect her to know her limits and never show up?

To her relief he smiled sincerely and waved at her excitedly, as if she had just fished him out of a very boring business meeting. She stood behind him in the line.

"Hi, Kaoru-dono," he said cheerfully. "Great to see you here."

She was feeling so excited she didn't know what to say. His friends went quiet and turned to look. They spotted her and froze, seemingly aware that she wasn't even in secondary school. She saw a girl eye her from top to bottom and turn back carelessly. Luckily, not all of them were so mean to her, the rest just turned back after giving her half a smile. Kenshin didn't pay them any attention.

"So, where are _your_ friends?" he asked, rolling his eyes at his group.

Kaoru giggled a little too shrilly, completely clueless so as to what to say. She looked around desperately for any inspiration.

"You lost them?" Kenshin asked, but not worriedly or sincerely, but in understanding.

She looked up at him and was sure that she was a deeper shade than his hair. He smiled warmly at her.

"Most people don't like those who are smarter or better than the average," he told her sadly. "They're almost afraid of them."

Kaoru nodded slowly. "You have friends," she found herself saying before she could stop herself.

To her surprise, Kenshin shook his head. "Don't judge a book by its cove," he said quietly.

Kaoru felt confused; she didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, she saw Kenshin narrow his eyes in a calculating manner at something behind her. She turned slowly and stiffened.

"Hello, blubber brain"

If only the earth could split open and suck her in. Or even better, suck that group of bitches in.

"Hello," she said weakly and turned back to Kenshin. Pulling her jacket closed even tighter.

"Hi, Kenshin-Sama," the leader of the group said but Kenshin-although Kaoru was sure he heard her- was deafened by the sudden loud screech as the rollercoaster took another sharp curve.

Kaoru kept absolutely silent, ignoring all the snide remarks they made about her as if she wasn't there. She saw out of the corner of her eye Kenshin, his face beet root red, his hands in his pockets, looking away from her and at the rollercoaster which was slowing down to come to a stop. She felt that her fingers might penetrate the cloth of her jacket if she grabbed it any harder; was he ashamed of being seen with her?

Finally, the ride stopped and the line started to move. A man in uniform was standing leaning on a tall cardboard at the very front of the line taking three dollars per person to allow them. Kaoru fumbled hurriedly in her purse and got three dollars out and held them tightly in her hand. Kenshin had given the man the money and was already taking the seat at the very front beside his smoking friend. Kaoru stretched her hand to give the man the money but he shook his head.

"Ya too short, Miss," he said gruffly.

Kaoru's cheeks flushed as the girls behind her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice slightly shaken with shock.

The man pointed at the card board he was leaning on.

"You have to be at least this much tall to be allowed to ride," he explained as he pointed at a line barely three inches above her head.

"But-" she started, the girls behind her were laughing so aloud they were turning heads. Her hand trembling slightly with the embarrassment, Kaoru put the money back into her purse, then nodded slowly and walked away with her head down, not looking back until the ride moved and she could hear screams. She saw Kenshin's hair wild as the rollercoaster jerked down. Her vision blurred with tears for a few seconds before she burst crying. People around looked at her quizzically and she broke into a run to anywhere she could be alone. She only stopped a short distance away from the fair. It was a dark, deserted area. She found herself an old wooden seat bench and sat there crying alone. She regretted coming here. She knew everything would be messed up, but she thought she'd give it a try. How stupid was she? Her desperation led her to believe that she could be friends with the mysterious/popular high school kid just because he was on the honor role like her and was nice to her once. She felt very stupid and humiliated. She wished she could be grown up, tall, slim and beautiful, just like her late Mom. She wanted more than anything to be like her Mom, NOW!

"Ooooh, lookie who's here!" a sneering voice said.

Kaoru looked up. The group of girls stood between her and the fair. The glow of the neon lights behind them, casting their long shadows against Kaoru.

"What do you want?" she asked, fighting to hide any signs of fear.

The leader took a few steps towards her, making her budge slightly on the bench away from her.

"We'll play a game with you since you're too short," the leader sneered. "We'll give you a five seconds head start to run, then we'll follow you and when we catch you we'll beat you up."

Kaoru gulped in fear.

"Wha-" she started but the girl snapped her fingers.

"When I snap my fingers again your five seconds will start," she said smirking then snapped her fingers again.

Kaoru wasted no time, she ran as hard as she could, trying to put as much distance between her and them.

She heard them roar in excitement behind her and then the thumping as they broke into a run behind her. She sped even faster, but she could still hear them catching up. She saw a person standing in the shadow about 200 meters from her and she felt a pinch of hope, her mind racing to Kenshin although she knew that the odds were flat. Maybe that person could scare the girls away; they never did their dirty work in the open. To her relief, that person was running towards her, obviously they realized that she was in trouble.

A silent scream escaped her throat; it was one of the beefiest girls of the group. They had set her a trap.

Kaoru glanced a side way and decided to take her chance; there was no where else to run.

She gasped so hard her tongue might've been sucked into her esophagus by the air pressure; it was a dead end. She heard them arrive and close in on her. She turned to face them, fighting the urge to fight them and use her Father's precious techniques.

Their faces drowned in the shadow as they cornered her against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain, to convince herself that she wasn't cornered in an alley way in nowhere and is being beaten by a group of older girls for no reason. She bit her lower lips to try and prevent herself from making any sound of pain; she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. She didn't know how long it took them to finally get bored and leave, she was in too much pain. They left her lying on the ground face up, conscious but praying to die. She couldn't move and was hidden in the dark, she knew that she can't reach out for help and no one would probably find her there. She never felt so humiliated and angry. She wanted revenge. She stared at the starry sky, unable to do anything else, not even scream for help, her tears flowed helplessly. She saw a shooting start and without a clue so as to why, or even the slightest hope, she made a wish with all her heart. She wanted to be at least six years older for the next 48 hours. This would give her the chance to get back at those bitches.

_Just for the next 48 hours, please... _

A sudden numbness took over her body as if she was being gently immersed in cool water and then every thing turned black.

**-**

Kenshin heaved a sigh; he finally managed to untangle himself from that group of squeaking teens. He preferred the peace, quiet and loneliness. He sank his fists deep in his pockets and strolled away from the fair. He felt guilty. Kaoru needed his help and he did nothing, not because he didn't want to help her, but because he didn't know how to without making the situation even worse. He watched her get humiliated and just stood there silently, ignoring the girls just like she did, but he knew he must've looked otherwise. He tried to avoid looking at her as she was banned from riding the rollercoaster, he didn't want to see her blue eyes hurt any more. He felt so ashamed; he should've done something. Situations like these are every kid's worst nightmare, she must be feeling terrible. He tried to look for her after the ride but she was nowhere to be seen, so he assumed she went back home.

He watched his shadow in front of him as he walked further away. Wishing some one would just turn the lights off and every thing would be dark. Even with his back to the neon light they still annoyed him. He saw the group of girls that were haunting Kaoru return back to the fair and wave excitedly at him. He ignored them, his heart racing. Why the heck where they so happy? Did they do something to Kaoru? Or perhaps to some one else?

He sped towards the direction they came from, his mind jumping to the conclusion that he'll see Kaoru cowering some where near, probably in tears. He ran a very long distance but there was still no one. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or more worried. He traced his steps back to the fair.

Then, he noticed it.

There was an alley way to his right. He swallowed hard and walked into it carefully; it was very dark in there.

He gasped.

On the ground, was a young lady, lying face up unconscious. Her long raven hair spread beneath her. Her long, fair, slim legs bent at odd angles. He rushed and knelt next to her then cradled her into his arms gently.

"Miss, Miss, please wake up," he pleaded urgently.

He could see that she was breathing but was still out cold.

"Miss, please," he repeated desperately.

Her eyes twitched in discomfort.

"Miss, you okay?" he asked sincerely.

She opened his eyes and his was dumb struck. They were even bluer than Kaoru's. They were even deeper than hers and filled with ten times the pain and hurt.

"It's you!" she exclaimed weakly, but sounding relieved.

"It's me?" he asked doubtfully. "Miss, do I know you?"

**A/N: So, how was that? Please let me know and be nice. I'm really depressed right now and a nice word would do magic to me! I promise to update soon.**

_**-Shimmering Tear**_


	2. Chapter 2 Mending An Angel's Wings

**D/C: I don't own RK. Wish I did though!**

**A/N: WOW! Honestly people I'm very grateful for all those nice reviews; they're way better than I ever expected. Thank you very much, each and every one of you. I'll thank you one by one at the end of this chappie. I love you all.**

**IMPORTANT: Now, from this chapter and on, Kaoru and Kenshin might be a bit OOC, but that's what YOU would react and act if you were in a mess like they are. I know some of you are waiting for some action, so please be patient; there is some serious action later in the story. **

**So, without further ado, enjoy...**

**Chapter 2/ Mending An Angel's Broken Wings:**

"Do you...know me?" Kenshin asked again, feeling a certain unreasonable attachment towards her.

Kaoru moved her jaw helplessly, clueless amidst the pain and confusion so as to what to say. She looked down wearily at herself and saw long, slim legs come out of her dress, legs that she was certain were hers. A sudden wave of pain took her off guard and she nearly screamed.

"Miss, I'll have to take you to the hospital," he said urgently.

For a moment the idea of proper medical attention was soothing, but then she looked down again at herself and moaned. There was only one explanation to those legs, her wish came true, some how.

"C'mon, hold onto me, I'll take you there," he told her, and then lifted her up.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"No, please don't," she begged him.

"What?" Kenshin asked, nearly dropping her with surprise. "Why not?"

Kaoru forced herself to ignore the pain and think of a good reason. She couldn't possibly say: 'Because I'm actually an 11 years old. Didn't you recognize me? I'm Kaoru. What do you think of my new look, anyway?'

"Because..." her head throbbed hard. "I have a phobia to hospitals."

Kenshin considered this for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "You can put me down," she said. "I think I can walk."

Obediently, Kenshin set her gently onto her feet. She staggered and nearly fell but he caught her again.

"It's alright, I'm fine," she said before he could say anything.

He made a sound that seemed like a quiet giggle. "Of course, I can see that clearly," he said as he leaned her back against the wall and supported her by the shoulder.

She tried to smile at him but another wave of pain attacked and she let another muffled scream.

"Listen," he said softly, struggling to keep her straight. "I'm going to take you home with me; I can't leave you like that."

"Wha-" Kaoru started but he placed his fingers gently on her lips and she stopped obediently.

"I swear I won't hurt you, I'll only look after you, and you'll be free to leave once you get better," he told her.

She turned it over in her busy head for a moment. What other options did she have?

She nodded slowly.

Kenshin smiled as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her skinny shoulders, then gracefully lifted her into his arms and walked all the way back to his car, avoiding going through the fair. All the while she grabbed the front of his shirt gently with one hand as he told her to hang on and that they were close to the car. She felt safe and warm. The buzz and neon lights from the fair seemed like a shadow from a different world. She could hear and see them but they didn't seem to be real. She enjoyed being so warmly close to him, hearing his heart beat and his ragged breath, hidden underneath his jacket and bumping gently in his arms as he ran. She realized bitterly that this was nothing but a temporary shelter and that he wouldn't carry her for long, but she just pushed all thoughts from her mind and forced herself to enjoy this care for a bit.

"Just hang on there, I can see the car." he told her, panting slightly.

She tightened her grip on his shirt. She doubted she had any serious injuries but she was still in a lot of pain and wasn't capable of tending to herself.

Kenshin nearly lost balance and dropped her as he shifted her weight on one arm while he fumbled to get the car key out of his pocket with the other and open the car door of the back seat. Then he gently laid her on the back seat and shut the door carefully before he got into the driver seat and revved the engine. He felt glad that they hadn't met anybody on their way; he knew how they might've been misunderstood. He drove as fast as he could, as long as he could manage it smoothly, trying hard not to swerve or stop too harsh for her and constantly checking on her in the rear view mirror. She was watching the outside world whirl through droopy eyes. He thought she might pass out again any second. Several times he thought of just dropping her at the hospital without letting her know, they could give her much better medical treatment there, but then again he was convinced that if she's phobic then it'd probably do her more harm than good. However, he decided that if things got out of his hands he'd have to hospitalize her no matter what. Finally he arrived at his building garage and parked the car.

"Is this it?" she asked feebly as he lifted her again towards the elevator.

"Yes, this is the building where I live," he said, smiling, as he struggled to press the buttons of the elevator.

Kenshin was never so happy to see the door to his apartment, although he was often very pleased when he did. He fumbled with the keys again and zoomed in with Kaoru still in his arms then laid her on the sofa carefully in the dark. She heard him lock the door and then disappear into a room after switching the living room's lights on.

_So, this is where the Kenshin lives? This is where all the girls in school would die to be!_

Kaoru scolded herself for those thoughts. _It isn't right! The guy was kind enough to care for you, something no one else did in a long time. You should appreciate this instead of acting like a bitch._

_A very tired and beaten up bitch,_ she corrected herself and placed his jacket neatly next to her.

Kenshin reappeared. He knelt in front of her and set a first aid box on the coffee table close to him.

"This might hurt a bit, but trust me, it's good for you," he told her as he poured some disinfectant onto a piece of cloth and grabbed her elbow. Kaoru saw her new arms for the first time properly. They were slim and fair. They were beautiful and perfect, except for the horrible cut in her elbow. It seemed as if it had been rubbed powerfully against brick wall.

She squinted her eyes as the memory flashed lividly in front of her. Those girls dragged her on the floor while she screamed and kicked helplessly.

"Miss, are you okay?" Kenshin asked worriedly, snapping the memory away.

Kaoru opened her eyes to look at him. She suddenly felt mildly surprised that he was actually there and that this wasn't all a mere fantasy that she fabricated in her head while being beaten up to ignore the pain.

She nodded even though she wasn't: he seemed truly worried.

Kenshin looked back at his work hesitantly and rubbed the cloth gently against her elbow. At first, it burned and seared, but after the pain she went through tonight it was barely tickling. Next, Kenshin attended to other wounds. She was bleeding from a cut on the left side of her forehead. The right side of her lips was bloody. She had scratches and injuries all over her body, as if she had been stampeded. Kenshin attended to them carefully one by one. However, he was clueless towards the bruises and didn't dare look at what could be hidden underneath the dress. He was relieved to see that no bones were broken. He finally finished attending to her last wound; a gruesome cut on her left knee. He wiped the sweat off his forehead in pride. He did a pretty good job.

He looked up at her and froze; he blue eyes were looking straight into his. Then, her eyes suddenly went out of focus and she shut them tight and shook her head as if to throw the dizziness out.

"Would you like a hot bath?" he offered genuinely.

Hot baths had an extremely soothing effect. It'd probably help her relax and speed up her obviously slow heart beats. One would do her a lot of good.

She gazed at him weakly.

"I'll prepare one for you," he told her gently.

She nodded, smiling weakly. "Thanks," she whispered.

He beamed at her and went to the bathroom to prepare the tub.

Kaoru felt as if she was throbbing into and out of consciousness. She watched Kenshin while he was attending to her wounds, her blurred version causing his red hair to move and flicker like camp fire. When he suddenly looked up at her, their eyes met, she briefly enjoyed looking into his lavender eyes and took the chance to hurriedly search through them, but soon, her vision blurred worse than ever and she thought for a second that she was passing out. Despite the chaotic situation she was in, being near Kenshin brought an odd sense of security.

"It's ready," he said from behind her.

She tried to turn to look at him, but his arms were wrapped tightly around her and he lifted her up, before she could.

"Don't worry about any thing," he told her sincerely. "I'm here to take good care of you, I promise."

She nodded slowly and rested her head against his chest.

He carried her into the bathroom and the scent of the bath foam greeted her. He set her down very slowly on the shut toilet seat and knelt in front of her.

"Can you carry on from here?" he asked, trying to sound jokingly, but she could feel his nervousness despite her haziness.

"Yes," she said quietly, grinning shyly.

"Good," Kenshin said, relieved.

He got up and walked towards the door. "I'll leave the door slightly open so that you can call me if you need any thing," he told her. "I'll try and get you some fresh clothes mean while."

She nodded slowly and he left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

It seemed to take ages for her to free her self from her clothes. She was surprised to see that her Mom's dress now fitted her perfectly. She felt a touch of pride as she unbuttoned it, then...

Yelp!

To her surprise and for the first time tonight, Kaoru looked down at her 'new' body. She had a woman's body. A fully 'equipped' woman's body! She felt her face burn although she was sure neither Kenshin nor any body else was looking. As hurriedly as she could, she immersed her body into the hot foam that Kenshin had prepared for her; she wanted to hide this body quickly. A moan escaped her lips. The water worked her magic on her so quickly it was slightly painful at first, and then her pains seemed to be slipping away. She felt her body loosen like butter melting on a hot pan. The warmth rushed into her insides, the sweet aroma smoothly filling her up. She felt a tear rush down her cheek; a tear of relief. Then, every thing rushed back into her head, how did she get her self into this mess? More tears formed and spilled as panic rose in her chest, what happened to her?

"Miss? Are you okay?" Kenshin called behind the door.

She sniffed and wiped a tear, feeling slightly more awake and a bit more strength. "Yeah?" she replied, her voice choked with tears.

"I've found you some clothes for now," he informed her, stretching a hand carrying clothes from the door without looking.

"Thanks, I'll be out any second," she told him and he retreated silently after placing the clothes on the floor.

Slowly, she got out and washed herself with water then dried her body with a towel and took the clothes. Kenshin had left her a large pale grey sweater with 'New York' written on it in bold blue, a pair of black basket ball shorts, a pair of white socks and to her shock, a boxer still in its pack. She flushed terribly. He also left her a fresh toothbrush still in its pack. Quietly and gratefully, she put the clothes on. However, the shorts were too big for her tiny waist and it slipped off no matter how she tried to make them stay up. She finally gave up on it and was consoled by the fact that the sweater was so big that it was barely a few inches above her knees. She only realized how cold the floor was when she slipped the socks on, they were big for her feet but very soft and cozy. She brushed her teeth and put her own clothes away before she finally came out of the bathroom. She found Kenshin leaning against the wall waiting for her in the dark. He beamed when he saw her come out looking better than when he carried her in.

"Thank you," she said shyly, looking at the floor. She was still in pain and was still clouded, but greatly less than before. She felt the chill of the cold air and shivered then hugged her self.

"No problem," he said, grinning even wider.

Suddenly, Kaoru felt everything rush in, from the sudden death of her beloved Mom and the sudden 'metamorphosis' of her Dad, to being the lonely, nerdy kid and this mess. She stared hard at her feet as tears welled in her eyes.

_A fallen angel..._

Kenshin's smile was wiped off his face when he saw tears shimmer at the lower rim of her beautiful eyes. He froze; taken over by the sweetness and bitterness of the sight. She continued to stare hard at her feet, fighting to hold back her tears uselessly; the emotions were suddenly intense.

Kenshin hesitated, he didn't know what urged him to do it, but he felt it was more for him self than for her. Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him tightly. He expected her to resist or let a sound of surprise but she didn't. Instead, she let herself lean against him as if melting and her sobbing became louder. She felt oddly safe in his arms and let lose of all the emotions that she had been bottling since ages. She allowed herself to cry her heart out for the first time ever without a clear reason. She let her knees give way and he slowly slid down, still holding her. She wrapped her arms lightly around his waist as she buried her head into his chest. He stroked her hair gently in comprehension; it was a natural reaction to get emotional when you are exposed to cold air after a hot bath, although hers was rather extreme. She grabbed onto his shirt as she cried and sobbed aloud. Kenshin never complained or shifted, he just continued to stroke her hair gently till her sobs became less often and softer.

"Miss?" he whispered when she hadn't sobbed for a considerably long period.

She didn't reply. He grinned; she fell asleep in his arms. He felt like just continuing to sit there on the cold, hard floor, to just continue to hold her fragile body, protecting her from any possible harm, but he sadly knew that he couldn't.

_There's something about this girl...some thing like her, like Tomoe, but yet so different, I want to protect her, I need to protect her..._

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? What was is about her that made him like that?

He then, as gently as possibly, lifted her up and walked slowly to his bedroom. She shifted in his arms and sniffed like a baby and he smiled. She special, he was sure of it.

Carefully he laid her on the bed and placed the covers lightly on her. He turned to leave but she suddenly grabbed his hand weakly.

"Please, don't leave me," she pleaded sleepily. "I need you."

The words took Kenshin by surprise so badly that he thought his knees might give way and felt his heart skip a beat. _Why did she say that?_ Three words that mysteriously described him so well. He gazed down at her, at loss of words. He knew that she wasn't fully conscious and was almost hallucinating with exhaustion.

_A fallen angel... _

"I won't," he assured her, squeezing her hand. "I'll be right outside."

She frowned slightly.

"I can't be so close to you right now," he told her. "If I did I might do something wrong that I'll regret for the rest of my life."

His words came from a place he never knew existed in his head. He said them sincerely, only realizing what they meant as he heard them.

Kaoru nodded slowly and her hand descended next to her head. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. He found him self kneeling on the floor.

"I'll be outside on the couch if you need me," he whispered in her ear, although he was sure she was already fast asleep and couldn't hear him.

He gazed at her pretty face up close, subconsciously inching closer till he could feel her soft, sweet breath on his lips. For a second he thought of leaning a bit more and kissing her plump lips, but he quickly scolded him self mentally and hurried out of the room.

His cold hand felt unexplainably very warm where she was touching it a few seconds ago.

He paused at the door, considered it and nodded in approval of the idea. He turned the door lock from the inside, took one long look at her sleeping and then closed the door quietly. He didn't want to give himself the chance to enter again during the night; he knew the temptation to watch her in her sleep would soon easily win over his logic and self-control.

Also, he needed a good night's sleep; he had a very important assignment first thing in the morning. He looked uncomfortably at a sheathed sword resting against the wall in the far corner of the living room, almost hidden in the dark. It gave the impression of a slave demon waiting for it's master's orders; Kenshin's orders. A light shone from outside the balcony momentarily and was reflected by the hilt of the sword. It made it glow angrily. Kenshin knew that the sword was thirsty for blood and must be fed soon. He'd have to feed it soon. He'd have to feed it first thing in the morning and he had just the victim for it.

**So, how was that? I'm really eager to know so please leave a review behind to tell me what you thought of the story and what you'd think would make it better. If you have some serious suggestions then feel free to e-mail me, I'm almost 24/7 on my PC. By the way, I'll update on weekly basis, so you can comfortably expect a new chappie every Saturday or so.**

**Before I say good bye for now, I really need to thank these wonderful people:**

**Zen: I know how hard it must be for you to review me. Thanks and please stop letting everyone know that you know what's going to happen.**

**Jisusaken: I know that doesn't seem like enough time, but sometimes a few seconds can do all the magic. Thanks.**

**Anomie: You're one of the very few people that actually told me some comfort words for my depression. You're very sweet. Don't worry, even if takes very long, Kaoru will get her revenge. Thanks.**

**Vixenia: That was very nice of you. Thanks.**

**Royalbluekitsune: Sorry for the freak e-mail. Thanks.**

**Tkdl: I just did! Thanks.**

**Jeez: I know that. But be sure that I'm on Kaoru's side so don't worry, eh? Thanks.**

**Clueless Girl: Welcome back honey. Thanks.**

**Ss1128: Aww, you're incredibly nice. Yeah, I see the similarity too, but this very different and a lot darker. Thanks.**

**Aldailyn: Your review made a nice job of making me feel better; I just loved it. By the way, Zen just updated and good luck in high school. Thanks.**

**Ymir-chan: I feel a lot better now. You know, your review was really touching; we have so much in common. I used to get bullied too and I wouldn't fight back. It hurt like anything. You're a really nice person and I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks.**

**Silent Tears of Agony: Nah, you're not insensitive at all; you cared. Thanks.**

**Firalyn Tiatra: Don't worry I'll keep on writing and I really hope you'll like it. Thanks.**

**Reignashii: I can't wait to publish that part myself but I guess you'll just have to be patient. Thanks.**

**Roseofthedesert: Yeah, it would be really cool wouldn't it? Thanks.**

**Liladrablepie: I will, don't doubt that. Thanks.**

**TheFunkyRaccoon: YUP, he sure is! Thanks.**

**Crystalz Tearz: I know some people like that too. I guess when it's love nothing can really stand in the way. Thanks.**

**Up In Arms: I hate them too. Their only purpose is to be a pain the 'bleeeeep'. I'm so glad that we agree. Thanks.**

**Abubi-chan: I just did, I hope it was quick enough! Thanks.**

**Also:**

**Ice Sakura: Awww, you're such a good person, you made me feel so much better about my writings. Thanks**

**And, BlueberryStain: You better find your way to a PC somehow, I really miss you!**

**Thank you all, love ya loads.**

_-Shimmering Tear_


	3. Chapter 3 Reflections of Broken Spirits

**D/C: I don't own RK, only the fantasies!**

**A/N: Hi there everyone! Sorry for being a bit late but I've been busy lately because I'm transferring schools (in my final year, after 12 years in Rosary) grrrr! Thank you all who reviewed, I loved every single review I got! I'll thank you all later on. **

**HINT: ACTION ALRET...in the next chappie (grins foolishly)**

**Right now...**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3/ Reflections of Broken Spirits :**

Kaoru blinked; sunlight from the window shone brightly on her closed eyelids, slowly pulling her from the darkness that she was drifting in. She yawned and stretched; this was the best sleep she ever had; warm and dreamless. She opened her eyes slowly, inhaled deeply the sweet aroma of the air freshener and hugged her soft and plump pillow; she felt oddly good.

Then, she remembered every thing.

She bolted upright, scanning the room slowly and carefully with her eyes. _Kenshin's bedroom_!

Hesitantly, she looked next to her, but he wasn't there and then, with even more hesitation, she looked down slowly at her body and sighed with relief; she was fully dressed. She couldn't remember getting to this bed and for a moment she thought she might've done something terrible, but luckily Kenshin was a decent man. She held the covers around her body tightly, they felt so warm and smelled really nice, she considered going back to sleep but felt it would very rude to oversleep on purpose.

She got up and reached for the door. To her surprise, it was locked and panic rose slightly in her chest. She tried again to turn the door knob and pull but the door was locked firmly. She forced herself not to panic and to remain focused. _Why am I locked in? Who locked me in?_ She grabbed the lock underneath the knob and turned it with excessive force, expecting that it won't budge, but it turned surprisingly easily and the door opened.

Kaoru scratched her head as if it would help her think or remember better. _What the heck?_ Did she lock her self in by accident? She shrugged and walked outside quietly. She went into the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom, expecting to see Kenshin any minute, but he wasn't there. The apartment wasn't like any other; it had one bedroom and one bathroom only, but is very spacious. It was completely white and the furniture was completely black. She guessed that Kenshin must be a big fan of the white/black contrast. Also, he must be a cleaning fanatic because the place was hospital-like clean! However, what really caught her attention was that there wasn't a single picture of anybody or anything; as if Kenshin tried all he could to tear himself away from everybody.

"Kenshin-sama," she called softly.

There was no reply.

She shrugged again; he probably had something or another to do outside. She decided to freshen up and get something to eat before she'd really start wondering where he could be and how to fix the mess she's in. She walked into the bathroom and paused; it was very dark even though it was day time.

She felt the wall with her hands carefully to try and find the light switch and clicked it. She stared at the tub; the rush that she received when she went under the hot water came back intensely. She found herself resisting the urge to burst into tears.

_-_

_Her Father walked out of the room where her Mother laid and she was forbidden entrance. She hid around the corner where she had been sitting all day although she knew that he was aware of her presence. She could hear his footsteps approaching and she cowered back till she was pressed against the wall, fighting the temptation to run for the sake of being as close as possible to her beloved Mother. Finally, he walked around her corner and looked down at her with blank eyes._

_"She wants to see you," he told her, then turned and disappeared around the corner. _

_Hesitantly, she peeked to see where he was going and saw that he didn't enter the room but simply passed by it and went away. She heaved a sigh and rushed to her Mother. She ran, her tiny feet thudding softly on the carpeted floor and echoing all around her in the empty hallway. The door came closer and she could feel the joy of seeing her Mother after so long rise in her chest rapidly. She finally reached the door and jumped slightly to reach the door knob and rushed in._

_"Mommy," she called excitedly._

_Her Mother, lying on the luxurious four- poster bed, turned her head towards her and smiled._

_"Kaoru," she replied as she stretched her hand weakly for her child to come closer._

_-_

_She stood there silently, dressed in black from head to toe. Feeling as dark from the inside as she did on the outside. Everyone around her wore black and even the sky wore a light shade of grey. Everything seemed so dim, even the flowers that surrounded the big, black bed that her Mother slept in were out of color. She watched in horror, frozen with shock as her Father closed the bed on her Mother slowly and signaled for some men to put her in the ground._

_What the heck are they doing to her Mother? She won't be able to breathe in that box-like-bed! Why are they hiding her underground? Don't they know that she's only asleep? Is this supposed to make her get better sooner?_

_- _

_"Kaoru-chan, congratulations, you just got another A," the biology teacher told her proudly. A student behind her snorted but she didn't turn to look. "Your Father will be very proud of you I'm sure."_

_Kaoru only nodded. Will he? But what would make this grade any different from all the rest?_

_-_

_"No, you're doing it wrong," her Father yelled at her. "Don't you know how to do anything well?"_

_Kaoru stammered, trying to attain the pose for the attack that he was teaching her. What exactly did she do wrong?_

_-_

_"There she is girls, get her!" _

_Kaoru shrieked and started running frantically._

_-_

_I know I can turn around and fight them_

_No._

_Why?_

_You know you'll only bring shame to your Father's beloved art._

_But I'm sure I can pull it out successfully._

_No._

_But they'll beat me up._

_Serves you right._

_No._

_-_

_"Hey, fatso!"_

_-_

_"Get lost, brat."_

_-_

_How did I ever become like this? Since when do any of my wishes come true? Why now? Why this? How is this?_

She splashed cold water onto her face and shuddered, her knees nearly gave way and she almost fell but she held onto the sink tightly.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was pale and her lower lip was trembling. Her fringe was matted against her forehead and her tears blended with the water on her face. She fell slowly on all fours onto the floor and broke into loud crying, almost wailing. Once again, she didn't have a clue what brought everything up so suddenly, but it was live torture. Her sobs echoed all around her in the bathroom, as if they were surrounding her.

-

Kenshin whistled a happy tune as he came out of the elevator, carrying some shopping bags. He felt extraordinarily happy; he had gone at the crack of dawn and finished his assignment flawlessly. Now his sword was satisfied, his boss was ecstatic and with the money he got he bought his mysterious visitor some clothes and items that he assumed she'd need. It felt odd; he never had to go out and buy something for anyone except when he was sent late at nights to get Hiko some Sake. His grin became a smile as he opened the door, expecting to see her beautiful face greeting him. For some reason it felt so good to have a visitor and not be alone at home.

"Miss," he called.

No reply.

"Miss?" he repeated.

No reply.

He set the bags on the counter in the kitchen before he went to check on her in the bedroom. The door was open, the bed was messed up but she wasn't there. When he saw that she wasn't in the living room either he started to feel worried.

"Miss," he called, a little louder and more clearly.

He heard the bathroom's lock open and turned to see her come out. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was bright pink.

_A fallen angel..._

"Miss," he called softly.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You're back," she exclaimed.

Kenshin nodded.

They stood in awkward silence.

"Are you...okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes," she answered and nodded slowly.

_God! This seemed so much easier when I was all beaten up and in pain! _

"Good," he said pleasantly.

_God! This seemed so much easier when she was all beaten up and in pain!_

Kenshin looked around desperately for any inspiration so as to what to do and how to act.

"Thank you," she said suddenly.

He gazed at her. She was smiling through pink lips, a very sincere smile despite tearful eyes. He tilted his head as if seeing her in a different way which could explain her confusing but appealing attitude.

"Want some breakfast?" Kenshin offered. "I'm a really good cook."

Kaoru nodded feverishly as just the mentioning of food made her stomach yelp in excitement.

Kenshin beamed. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he said. "Follow me."

He hurried into the kitchen followed by Kaoru.

"How can I help?" she asked as he put on a baby blue apron.

"You're my guest, just sit down and enjoy your time while I prepare your meal," he told her.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at him. "But I'm the woman here," she protested.

"Well, woman-dono, you can go and try some of the stuff that I got you," Kenshin told her, jerking his head towards the shopping bags on the kitchen table.

Kaoru gazed at them. "Those are for me?" she asked slowly.

He opened the fridge. "Yes, I though you could do with some feminine stuff better than with mine," he said as he took out some eggs.

Kaoru flushed. "Thank you very much," she thanked him quietly.

Kenshin shoved the bags into her arms. "Don't even mention it," he said as he started pushing her out of the kitchen. "Now don't take too long so that you'd catch the food hot."

Kaoru nodded and turned, making Kenshin accidentally bump into her. "Good," he said, standing so close in front of her that he could feel her breath on his lips. For a minute he felt the irresistible urge of wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her.

He stood still, shocked and confused. Luckily for him, Kaoru hurried into his bedroom and shut the door without looking back.

"I won't take long, I promise," she called from behind the door.

Kenshin turned quietly to the kitchen.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

**-**

Kaoru put down the things on the bed carefully then let herself fall face down stiffly next to them. For a moment when Kenshin was so close to her she felt a rush go through her body. She suddenly wanted him to pull her into his arms and bring her down to the floor. She shuddered aloud. She felt filthy. Dirty. Unclean.

This new body was too much to handle; it had needs that she wasn't yet ready to supply them.

_What am I going to do?_

She perched her self on the bed and started taking out the things that he got for her.

_Hmmm! He has taste? Is that a...? No! Oh my God it is!_

**-**

Kenshin scrambled the eggs skillfully on the frying pan. She must've seen what he's got her by now and was wondering if that was what's taking her so long. He hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't think that he was a pervert; it was the lady at the shop who told him that every woman needs those things. He was glad she agreed to help him; the other lady at the shop at first thought that he was a girl because of his long hair, and then when he corrected her, she thought he was a pervert and wouldn't help him, but suggested a hair cut.

He sighed.

He heard the bedroom door open as he poured the contents of the frying pan into a plate and tried to hide the excitement of seeing her in the clothes he got her. She walked slowly into the kitchen with her head down, but he could still see that her face was a deep shade of red.

"You look beautiful," he told her sincerely. "Like an angel. Did everything fit you?"

Kenshin had the idea that pure white would look good on her, so he got her a bright white, knee length dress and a matching pair of flip-flops.

"Thank you very much," she said without looking up, her face as red as a ripe tomato.

_Yup, she definitely saw them._

He set the plate down on the kitchen table next to many other dishes that he had prepared rapidly while she was getting dressed. Cooking was another thing he took pride in other than excellent school grades and exceedingly powerful swordsmanship skills.

He pulled out a chair for her and she muttered another thank you as she sat down. Kenshin took the chair opposite to her and waited for her to start first. However, Kaoru just sat staring at her hands which rested in her lap.

"You're not hungry?" he asked worriedly.

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but her stomach growled aloud and she flushed her deepest shade of red ever.

Kenshin sweat dropped.

"It's good I made a large quantity," he told her, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Kaoru nodded silently then started eating.

Kenshin watched her with anticipation. He straightened up in his chair when she suddenly stopped after chewing her first bite.

"What is it?" he asked. "Don't you like it?"

Kaoru just gazed at Kenshin momentarily. "No," she told him. She clapped excitedly. "It's simply amazing. Delicious!" Then she started gulping down mouthfuls hurriedly.

Kenshin beamed at her. "I'm so glad you liked it, miss," he said cheerfully.

Kaoru stopped eating suddenly and gazed at him with the spoon in her mouth; she still hadn't told him her name.

"You know, you never told me your name," he said, as if he could read her mind.

Kaoru took out the spoon and moved her jaw helplessly; no words came out. She couldn't think of any thing to say. Would she tell him her real name? Would he recognize her if she did? Would he believe her if she did?

What if she lied to him? What if she gave him a false name? Would he ever know that she lied to him?

He raised a hand to pause her. "It's okay," he said pleasantly. "You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to share."

Kaoru gazed at him. "Thank you" she said, lowering her head.

"It nothing," he said. "It's alright, I really do uderstan-"

The phone on the kitchen wall rang shrilly and cut him off.

"Excuse me for a second please," he said as he got up for the phone. "Kenshin Himura speaking"

She looked up and watched him silently as he replied with only grunts of agreement to whoever was on the other end of the line. His face became suddenly stern and serious, very dramatically, unlike his often soft and sad expression. "Yes, Sir, I'll get right to it," he finally said before returning the ear piece to its place. Kaoru flushed as she noticed for the first time how hard she was staring at him and hurriedly looked away.

"I'll have to go," he informed her, without looking at her. "I'll be back very late so don't expect me early."

He walked out of the kitchen hurriedly and she heard the apartment door open and shut, meaning that he left. Kaoru sat still awkwardly for a few moments. _What was all that about?_

She stared at his untouched meal opposite to hers and her stomach growled aloud.

_Well, less for him, more for me!_

She started eating hungrily.

**-**

Kaoru lay lazily on the couch watching television. She looked at the wall clock for what seemed like the millionth time, _3:30_ a.m., _where's Kenshin? _

She knew he told her that he was going to be late, but still...something felt wrong. Somehow, she couldn't sleep knowing that he wasn't in the apartment. Maybe it was because he saved her, or maybe it was just her new body playing tricks on her, but Kaoru felt a sense of safety and happiness in his presence, which she realized hadn't been often at all, but still when they were together, it felt distinctly good.

Having nothing to do all day, she just strolled in the apartment after making the bed and cleaning the dishes, looking at the city far down below through the window and pondering over things in her head. How come a teenage like Kenshin could live alone in such a fancy building? Where were his parents or even his legal guardian? There were no pictures whatsoever and only one bedroom. Also, why would a guy like Kenshin, who has no obvious sickness, or money issues, go only part time to school? She looked around the apartment for the zillionth time; it was completely empty of teenager stuff! _What was with this guy?_

She had a million questions in her head for him, but not a single nerve to ask him one. How could she ask him when she, his guest, didn't even tell him her name?

She sighed; there was more to Kenshin than meets the eye. Then she grinned guiltily: she felt too cool for a girl in her situation. She wasn't crying any more and the pain from the beating up seemed to disappear mysteriously. In fact, she was feeling the best she did in a very long time. She was a situation way over her head but felt content.

She sighed again, she had come to the conclusion that her situation would most probably end by tomorrow at the same time she made the wish, after all, if she remembered clearly she wished for only 48 hours. She felt guilty for being happy when she knew in the back of her head that her Father and some relatives will be looking for her worriedly by now, although she felt the idea of them caring about her at all a bit exaggerated; they never really liked her, but she was still their flesh and blood.

She began to wander with her thoughts again when she finally heard the keys turn in the lock. She jumped onto her feet excitedly and prepared her self to greet Kenshin warmly and offer him a small dinner snack.

She gasped so hard she felt her throat would rip and be sucked into her lungs. In front of her, in the dimness, stood Kenshin, soaked in blood.

"Kenshin-sama," she cried with a horror filled voice.

He was covered in blood and his eyes were wide and blank and he leaned weakly onto a Katana. He shut the door behind him and slowly proceeded to the living room.

"Kenshin-sama," Kaoru called again but he still seemed like he couldn't here her or even feel her presence.

She didn't know how or why, but suddenly something inside her snapped and her shock jump out of her.

"Kenshin-sama," she called firmly as she rushed to his side and seated him on the nearest chair. He seemed to be in a different world, his eyes moved around as if he could see things moving that Kaoru saw were still. She tried to snap her fingers in front of him to attract his attention and many other things but he seemed to be way too deep into a world of his own.

Kaoru took a deep breath to clear her head. There was no way avoiding it, he helped her with it just last night and it did her good, it's the perfect time for her to repay that one favor. She walked straight into the bathroom, rolled up her sleeves and started preparing a hot bath hurriedly. Then she went out and heaved Kenshin up onto his feet and supported him to the bathroom. There she leaned him against the wall and made one last desperate attempt to snap him out of whatever he was in. She cursed angrily when she failed terribly. Now she really had to do what she would possibly regret for a very long time.

Kaoru started undressing Kenshin determinedly. She first unbuttoned his shirt and threw the bloodied clothes straight in to the waste bin. Then, she closed her eyes shut and started undressing his lower body clothes, determined not to look. When she was sure that there was nothing left to remove, she grabbed blindly for a towel she had placed nearby beforehand and wrapped it firmly around his waist. She got up to her feet and pulled him towards her. She saw her flushed reflection in the mirror when Kenshin bare body fell onto her but reminded herself that she was doing it for a noble cause. She pulled him towards the tub then...

SPLASH!

Water splashed every where as Kenshin fell into the tub, pushed by a nerve-wrecked Kaoru. The shock didn't wake him up and to Kaoru's horror, the water turned pink, even when she added lots of white bathing foam the latter turned pink too. Kaoru knew that Kenshin's suffered no injuries, that was very obvious, she shuddered at the thought that it could be some one else's blood, although she was still glad it wasn't Kenshin's. She knew that out there was someone who was terribly injured, probably even dead. She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Kenshin sink slowly into the water, she pulled him up by the hair and sighed. That was a close call; she could've made him drown.

"Now what?" she asked him although she felt he couldn't hear her.

_What happened to him? What pushed him into such a shock? What's with all the blood?_

She gazed at him worriedly.

"Where am I?" Kenshin asked suddenly, blinking.

Kaoru beamed at him. "Kenshin-sama," she exclaimed. "You finally woke up."

"I was asleep?" Kenshin asked slowly.

Kaoru bit her lower lip. _Good question, was he?_ Kaoru shrugged. "Some sort," she answered.

Kenshin looked around faintly for a moment before he yelped and almost jumped out of the water. "Am I naked?" he rather shrieked.

Kaoru made a squeaky yelp as she jumped onto her feet and rushed out the door and slammed it shut behind her. "I'll explain everything to you when you're done," she cried from behind the door.

"O-okay," Kenshin replied, glad that Kaoru couldn't see how red in the face he was.

He sunk into the foam till only his nose and above was visible. _She saw me naked..._

**-**

Kaoru sat on the kitchen table swinging her feet uncomfortably in the dark, waiting for Kenshin to finish his hot bath and dreading the moment when he'd walk out of the bathroom. She heard the door open and saw his him come out wearing a dark bath robe, his hair flat with water and his expression grim.

_Would he get mad at me for doing what I did? If I had just left him on the couch would he have awoken on his own? Would he ask me to leave his house now? But where would I go?_

He stopped at the kitchen's door and Kaoru held her breath as she looked away in shame.

"Thank you," he said quietly but his voice seemed to be magnified in the darkness and stillness.

Kaoru looked up at him in surprise. "You mean you're not mad that I stripped you and pushed you into a hot tub?" she asked, surprise too clear in her voice.

Kenshin was grateful the lights weren't on so that she couldn't see him blush."No," Kenshin answered embarrassedly. "I'm thankful."

Kaoru tilted her head to her right and beamed at him. "You're most welcome; it's the least thing I could do," she said happily.

Kenshin lowered his head. "I think you want some answers," he told her. "And I'm willing to tell you anything that you want."

Kaoru lowered her feet to the ground and walked towards him slowly until they were standing right in front of each other. She reached her right hand and held his left gently. He felt warmth seep from her hand into his and fought the urge to let out a moan of relief; he didn't realize how cold he was until he felt how warm she was.

"You don't have to tell me anything when I never told you even my name," she said gently.

"But-" Kenshin started arguing but she silenced him by placing the index and middle fingers of her left hand softly on his lips. Kenshin's breath deepened in reaction to feeling her warmth on his lips.

"You need a good meal and some sleep," she suggested, "I can prepare you a nice snack before you go to bed."

Kenshin found himself kissing her fingers before he reached out with his right hand and pulled them away from his lips. "I'm not hungry," he told her. "Thank you though"

Kaoru bowed her head slightly in comprehension. "Then you better go to bed," she said. "I'll take the couch tonight."

"No way," Kenshin protested aloud. "I'm taking the couch." He bent down and swiftly lifted her off her feet and carried her towards the bed.

Kaoru's face felt as hot as lava when he lowered her onto the bed and wished her good night. She was so flustered she couldn't reply and just waved at him idly in the dark as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

_He just carried me to bed! _Even though she knew it was completely innocent it took a few minutes for her heart beat to slow down and return to normal.

She went underneath the cover and tried to sleep but couldn't. She tossed and turned desperately and hid her head under the pillow but still couldn't sleep; too many things were zooming and out of her head. _What the heck was wrong with Kenshin? How come I didn't freak out when I saw him covered in all this blood? How come we're both taking this situation so lightly? _

She huffed.

Suddenly, she heard noise. She sprang up and listened tensely. It was Kenshin and he was talking fast. He screamed. Kaoru instantly threw the covers away and ran out the room to him. She followed his voice, he was muttering aloud in fear, some one was hurting him. She clenched her fists and fastened her pace, determined for the fist time in her life to beat the crap out of someone, whoever was threatening Kenshin. She got to the living room, where Kenshin laid on the couch, but there was no one around. She approached Kenshin carefully and saw that he was asleep.

_He's sleep talking!_

Kaoru sweat dropped.

_Kenshin talks in his sleep!_

She forced her self not to smile and knelt next to him to wake him up; he was obviously having a nightmare.

"Yes, I killed her, I did," he screamed and Kaoru almost fell back with shock.

"You killed?" Kaoru gasped.

Kenshin started flailing his arms over his face and screaming. Kaoru found herself settling on top of him and pining his hands next to him and screaming at him to wake up.

He was stronger than her and he managed to free his hands and drop her to the floor. He hit her head hard on the floor and little stars danced before her eyes. She got up again dizzily and repositioned herself on him.

"Wake up Kenshin-sama, it's only a nightmare!" she screamed as she slapped his scar tenderly repeatedly.

"I KILLED her!" his screams became shrill and his movements wilder.

_God! He's going into a fit or something!_

She decided that 'nicely' won't wake him up at all in this century. She grabbed him firmly by the collar of his bathrobe and started shaking him with all her strength.

"Kenshin-sama, I beg you, please wake up dammit!" she yelled at him at the top of her voice.

Finally, he jerked upwards, panting, his eyes wild and watery, his hair a mess and his bath robe although still tight around his waist barely clinging onto his shoulders.

"I killed her," he confessed, crying. "I really killed her. Enishi's right. I killed Tomoe."

**A/N: So ppl, how was that? Just press that adorable purple button and I'll love you forever.**

**Before I really go away, I need to thank the following wonderful ppl:**

**Crystalz Tearz: I always am (gets hit on the head by a flying Skechers)! Thank you!**

**Royal blueKitsune: It's a very stupid rule indeed and I don't care about it, I love my reviewers. Thank you!**

**Reignashii: You'll see, just be patient please. Thank you!**

**Ss1128: You'll know next chappie, I promise. U-P-D-A-T-E S-O-O-N. Thank you!**

**Aldailyn: I'm doing very well thank you. Well, I kinda live off my readers' confusion, sorry about that. Thank you!**

**Firalyn Tiatra: (smiles from ear to ear) WOW, you sure know how to make a person happy. I LOVED YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH! You're awesome, I can only hope that this chappie will please you as well. Thank you!**

**Liladorablepie: Yeah, Kenshin is the man! He rocks (drools). Thank you!**

**JMai: We're all lazy sometime. You'll know everything sooner or later (hopefully sooner). Thank you!**

**Starry Night Blue: (Pats you on the head like a dog (because she knows very well how much you hate that) Thank you!**

**Mika: Yep, I'm starting to make characters in my stories a bit OOC to give a whole new side of them. That'll be very obvious in the next chappie, you'll see. Thank you!**

**logolasEstelstar: LOL! YOU ARE AMAZING (gives you a BIG hug). You were there since my very beginning on this site. You're just amazing. As for being 17 forever, I'll see about that when I'm there, but sixteen isn't so bad either! LOL! Yup, I'm feeling a lot better (your review sure helped!). Love ya! Thank you!**

**Ann: You'd make an awesome summarizer! You'll see, be patient please. Thank you!**

**Jisusaken: LOL, I so agree. Thank you!**

**HanyouIY: Awww (blushes).Thank you!**

**Nette JP: I just did! Thank you!**

**Ymir-chan: (smiles) your words were VERY kind! I'm now moving to a new school but I'm with friends and a LOT of self-esteem. You know, I'd like to be in contact with you, if you don't mind. We seem to have a lot in common. Let me know what you think and don't worry; I can take a no really nicely. Yup, Kenshin is an assassin. , you'll see how it all will turn out. Siblings stink (most of them do). Thank you!**

**Universal Fighter: You're very nice. Thank you!**

**luvHaru7: Ummmm, would you mind waiting till the story finishes to know? Thank you!**

**Brittanie Love: You're sweet with nice topping. Thank you!**

**TheFunkyRaccoon: LOL! Yeah, it feels good doesn't it? I know the feeling, so here's another reply. Reviewers should be shown how much they are appreciated just like writers! Yeah and I'm freaking over transferring now, but I'll be okay. I'm so glad for you, Rock on gurl! LOL, yeah, I liked that part too! Nah, you sound NICE and SWEET. I hope you like this one too! Thank you!**

**MikaSono: LOL! You're sooooooooooo sweet! Here is the latest chappie so you owe me those words, I only hope that I've earned them fair and square! Thank you!**

**Finally: See ya next chappie, wish me luck in school. Love ya!**

_-Shimmering Tear_


	4. Chapter 4 The Other Side of Him

**D/C: Do I _even_ look like I own RK?**

**A/N: Hey there everyone, sorry for the slight delay but school is a real mess right now. Thank you all who reviewed my last chappie, you really make me want to make this the best it can be. I love you all and like usual I'll thank you all personally later on. Right now...**

**Enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Kenshin blinked slowly. He sat up and saw that he was sleeping on his couch in his bathrobes. He flushed; what if his mysterious guest saw him in such an inappropriate form? He yawned and stretched, then lowered his feet to the floor to go to the bathroom but instead of the touch of the floor he felt something else that was much softer and curvier.

"Miss!" he exclaimed aloud, but she was deep asleep.

He immediately pulled his feet away from her. He hesitantly looked at his coffee table and the very thing he was dreading, the answer to this unusual situation; his prescription medication. If he wasn't wrong, he had probably come back home a mess and freaked her out, then he, as usual, took the drug to control himself, which although helped him by putting him to sleep also gave him horrible nightmares. He gazed at her worriedly; had he hurt her in any possible way? No, she seemed to be fine, exhausted but otherwise whole and safe. Knowing the routine a little too well, he knew that within a few minutes or so he'd remember everything, he just hoped he'd remember nice things and not bad things. She sniffed adorably and started to blink slowly. He found himself watching in awe; she really looked like a fallen angel, a very cute fallen angel. She opened her eyes and gasped quietly when she saw that Kenshin was staring straight at her from almost on top of her. However, Kenshin didn't seem to mind her reaction at all; he wanted to just continue looking at her. To his surprise she beamed at him.

"Good morning," she said. "How do you feel this morning, Kenshin-sama?"

Kenshin forced himself to sit up straight, putting more distance between them. "Good morning," he replied softly. "I'm very fine, thank you."

Kaoru bowed her head slightly in approval and got up to her feet and slapped dust of her dress. "Why don't you go to the bathroom to freshen up while I fix up some breakfast for you?" she offered while walking towards the kitchen.

Kenshin wanted to protest, but she had a look in her eyes as she said the words that he could not understand. He only nodded and then went to the bathroom. _I must've done something really bad yesterday._ She seemed really glad that he was better, but he was worried that he might've let a few words lose yesterday that he'd rather keep to himself. If only he could remember what exactly happened.

He stared hard at his reflection in the mirror. Think, Himura, think!

_He had another mission, a surprise one. He went with a fellow assassin. They got it done easily_.

C'mon...THINK!

_A woman and her child suddenly appeared. Kenshin and his co-worker were standing amidst the fallen bodies with their sword bloodied and high. The woman screamed then carried her child in her arms and ran away._

Oh, my God! Remember...

_Before Kenshin could realize the fact that he had just been spotted, his co-worker moved with his sword ready and caught up with the woman. He slashed her back and she fall forwards, throwing her child away she did. She hit the hard concrete and slid a few meters forwards. Her little boy landed a few meters away from her. The boy watched in silent horror as his mother pleaded him to run away as his co-worker approached her with slow steps and cut off her head. Her blood gushed out and tainted her child. Kenshin's senses finally kicked in. He screamed his lungs out and ran to save the innocent child; he was going to get killed. But he was too late, his co-worker cut the boy's head and it rolled till it rested next to his mother's._

Kenshin fell to his knees, both in the memory and reality.

_He came back home, not even bothering to hide his bloodied self from the eyes of the common civilians. They all turned and looked at him with a mixture of horror and disgust; they all seemed to know that he was real, not an act or a show. He felt revealed and uncovered, like he was standing naked in front of a crowd. For the first time his job didn't seem like the right thing and the reason for his existence. He felt dirty and tainted. Filthy. Unworthy of his existence. Suddenly, all what he believed in so powerfully went straight to the trash bin and nothing made sense any more. Kaoru was horrified at his sight, yet she helped with all she could. He could feel, see and hear her, but couldn't respond to her; he was still in shock. It felt like he was watching her on a screen in a theatre, as if they weren't even in the same world. Finally, he managed to break free and throw it all onto the back of his mind for her sake. But the second she was gone, the instant when a wall separated them, it all started again and he had no option but to take his medication. He thought he might be able to put a good fight this time, may be he would hold himself from screaming and waking up before her, but he failed again, like always. _

He hated being so weak. Tears welled in his eyes.

_She woke him up at the middle of the night. Her pretty features were so scared and worried. He couldn't stop himself from muttering and screeching, he tried, he really did, but he had no control any more on himself, a usual side effect of that drug. She tried to hold him tight in her arms but he threw her off him hard. _

_"Not again," she muttered, massaging the side of her head irritably._

Had she hit her head earlier?

_She crawled back to him hurriedly and tried again. "Please, take it easy," she pleaded desperately._

He heard a knock on the door but before answering, he just gazed at it quietly. It opened slowly and Kaoru came inside slowly.

"Your bathroom seems to be quite an emotional place," she remarked, grinning sadly.

Kenshin turned his head away from her.

_She held him so tight that he couldn't move his arms any more. He tried to jerk her off him but she wouldn't even budge._

_"Please, you'll hurt yourself!" she screamed, crying and tightening her grip around on him. He could feel her hot tears fall onto his bare chest rapidly._

_He slowly stopped resisting her. When he finally became still she hurriedly got his blanket and wrapped it tightly around him and held him again, panting._

_He fell asleep on the sound of her breathing and the feeling of her grip around him. He felt safe. He felt like a child._

_WEAK!_

She walked towards him and sat next to him. "We all have our dark sides," she said, but he still looked away. "But I must say yours is a lot darker than most of us."

He bit his lower lip.

"I'm so sorry for Tomoe-sama," she said sincerely. "You must've loved her very much. Her loss must've been tragic."

Kenshin turned towards her in shock. Kaoru flushed and looked down at her hands which rested on her lap embarrassedly.

"You mentioned her name a couple of timers yesterday," she told him.

Kenshin bowed his head slightly and turned away. "I suppose you want some explanation," he said gruffly.

Kaoru was hurt by his tone of voice. "No," she said. "I don't want you to tell me anything at all."

"What?" Kenshin exclaimed, looking back at her.

"You never asked me to explain anything to you, I can't see why _you _should," she explained.

Kenshin just gazed openly at her.

"Breakfast is waiting for you," she told him and then got onto her feet and turned to leave.

"Did I tell you that she was killed?" he asked her, still on the floor.

"Yes," she answered, still walking away and without turning back; she didn't want to believe that Kenshin could kill anyone.

"But did I tell you that it was I who killed her?" he asked.

Kaoru froze at the door. "Yes," she said, then walked out hurriedly.

Kenshin jumped onto his feet and ran after her. He caught her right outside, jerked her around by the shoulders powerfully and pinned her by the neck painfully against the wall.

"Are you scared of me?" he whispered dangerously in her ear. His eyes took a sudden impossible shade of red.

"No," she choked, tears running down her cheeks, trying hard with both hands to loosen his grip around her neck.

Kenshin tightened his grip on her neck. He felt outraged that after all what he did for her she wouldn't even give him a simple truth.

"Yeah, right, then why are you crying?" he sneered menacingly.

"Because I feel sorry for you," she told him. "I really do."

Kenshin pressed his body against her, squeezing her against the wall angrily, making it no longer possible to take in any tiny amount of air.

"How dare you?" he spat angrily. "You know nothing at all about me!"

"I know that you're a good guy," her voice was barely audible now. "You're just confused and messed up. I'm really sorry." She lowered her hands to her sides slowly, showing him that she won't resist him any longer. "I care about you," she whispered sincerely.

Kenshin growled angrily and threw her aside. She hit the floor hard, gasping for breath.

"Why?" he bellowed madly. Fisting the wall where she was a few seconds ago. "You know nil about me."

Kaoru, panting, staggered to get onto her knees; she felt dizzy. She approached him slowly.

"I really care," she said, hugging him from the back and he froze with shock. "I feel like I know you, I don't know why, but I just do. I care. I love you."

Kenshin leaned forwards against the wall and rested his forehead on it.

"My parents died in a car crash," he began.

"Kenshin you don't hav-" Kaoru argued but he just continued telling as if he didn't hear her.

"I was still five back then," he went on. "My uncle, Hiko, took me unwillingly. Yet he raised me up the best he could. He taught me all the secrets and techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and I excelled in it. It wasn't such a bad life. Then she came, Tomoe Yukishiro. She was beautiful in every possible way, both on the inside and the outside."

_They walked together, hand in hand, under the moonlit sky. They didn't need to talk; they just enjoyed the touch of their hands together. He peeked at her sideways and saw how stunningly pretty she was in the moon light. Just as pretty as she did at the sunset. Just like she did every hour and every second. He squeezed her hand gently in his, just to make sure she was really there next to him and that it wasn't all just a fantasy._

"I was madly in love with her and she returned it. We were both still 14 but we knew that this was the love that was meant to live forever."

_He couldn't take his eyes off her all through English literature class. Finally, to his relief and after what seemed like forever the bell rang and the class packed up and left. He hurriedly packed up and waited impatiently for her to pack up before he hurriedly zoomed by her and grabbed her by the elbow. She tensed at first but then relaxed when she saw that it was her beloved Kenshin, and smiled. She allowed him to drag her all the way to the nearest empty classroom without a sound. He released her inside and shut the door behind them then knelt on one knee in front of her._

_"I know this sound ridiculous," he told her. "But I wanna marry you."_

_Tomoe's jaw dropped._

_She knelt to be in level with him. "You want to marry me?" she asked doubtfully._

_"Yes, I do, I really, really do," he replied confidentially._

_Tomoe smiled shyly. "Now?" she asked giggling._

_Kenshin tilted his head playfully. "If you're busy today we can do it tomorrow," he said._

_Tomoe laughed heartily. "No really, when?" she asked._

_"The minute we both strike eighteen," he said. "Let's see, I become eighteen first, so make that the moment YOU strike eighteen. What do you think?"_

_Tomoe nodded feverishly and wiped a happy tear. Kenshin launched at her with such a powerful hug that she fell backwards with him on top of her._

_"I really love you baby" he whispered._

_Tomoe gazed at him fondly. "Me too," she replied softly._

_The door opened suddenly._

_"Hey! What are you two doing?" the Biology teacher gasped in shock. _

"Her father was a very important politician with many enemies and her younger brother Enishi never approved of our relationship."

_Kenshin rang the bell and waited impatiently. He was waiting for Tomoe outside her impressive mansion; they had a date that night. He shifted his weight from one leg to another excitedly. He heard thuds approaching and the turning of keys in the lock. He straightened up and prepared to outstretch his arm to offer her the bouquet of flower that he bought for her. The door opened but it was Enishi who was standing there. _

_"Oh, it's you," Enishi spat._

_Kenshin forced him self to smile politely. "Yup, me, the one and only," he replied cheerfully. He had to love Enishi for Tomoe's sake; she and her brother shared a special bond._

_Enishi rolled his eyes. "Get chirpy somewhere else, bitch," he said smirking and then swung the door shut in Kenshin's face._

_Kenshin's jaw dropped._

_Bitch? What has he got against my hair? _

"One night, I took her out for a movie, but we never made it; we were attacked and kidnapped. The plan was that the kidnappers would trade her for a certain new law or something, I never really knew. Her father refused. They tortured the both of us. I couldn't take it; they attacked her 24/7 in front of my eyes, only coming to me when they felt _'bored with the girl'_"-Kaoru tightened her arms around him-" They took turns at her till she died."

_Beaten to the point were death was their dearest wish, Kenshin looked up from where his hands were tied with thick ropes to a pole at Tomoe across the room from him, semi-crucified and almost fully naked. A man fooled around with her and she let out her loudest wild screech of pain before her head dropped sideways. Kenshin felt his heart skip a beat painfully. The man who was molesting her went pale as he checked her for a pulse. He turned to the others who were waiting for his analysis._

_"She's...dead," he announced. "The bitch couldn't last with us more than a couple of days. Throw her body in the sewers." _

"I reached the breaking point."

_Tomoe's dead...they killed her...they tortured my baby to death... _

"Somehow I broke the ropes binding me and there was a machine gun lying next to me. I took it and fired at will. They all dropped dead. Her beautiful body was mangled further with my bullets."

_Kenshin summed up the rest of his power in one mighty surge and resumed feverishly rubbing his wrists against the thick ropes till his skin went raw and bled. The men were busy laughing and thinking of ways to get rid of Tomoe's body and they never noticed when Kenshin's hands slid free from their binding as his blood acted like a lubricant. Kenshin seized the chance and grabbed someone's machine gun that was lying close to him._

_"YOU BASTARDS KILLED HER!" he screamed insanely. "DIE! ALL OF YOU! ROT IN THE CORE OF HELL!"_

_Before any of them could react to him he fired. One by one they dropped ungracefully to the floor before his eyes. Blood splattered and covered the place. _

He broke into quiet sobs.

"Kenshin-sama, she was already dead," Kaoru said softly.

"The medical report said that she was still alive when I fired," Kenshin said and Kaoru gasped but still kept her arms around him. "I really did kill her. She had only fainted back then and they told me that she was dead. They lied to me and why shouldn't they? I killed her, I killed my Tomoe. I was trialed for murder but never charged; the jury believed that I was confused and thought that she was already dead. Her father died with grief and Enishi never forgave me, he vowed to avenge her. Six months later and after a long secret search, I found a secret underground organization that _'fought the evil'_. It seemed like the only way I can amends for my crimes against the Yukishiro family. It all seemed so right, but sometimes in bed, visions would come back to me. I would stay all night worried if what I did was really the right thing. Uncle Hiko took me to many doctors who prescribed for me even more medications. All failed. My Uncle wasn't as dumb as he looked, he saw right through me. He did some research and found out about my job. He tried to talk me out of it but failed. Finally, he said that he didn't want anything to do with me. He agreed to remain my legal guardian for the public eye, but that was only it. I had to live on my own from the money I got from my assignments. I lost the only family member that I had. Yesterday our mission went wrong and for the first time it hit me hard in the head how bad I've become. I became a cold blooded murderer. I did everything that went against all what Tomoe and I believed in. I keep killing but the world remains the same. I felt that I was no longer honoring her, but disgracing her. She wasn't smiling down at me, she was crying."

"I know how it feels to be lost," Kaoru told him, burying her face in his back and shedding silent tears. "To be scared and confused. You want to hide but there's nowhere to hide. You want to cry but you feel ashamed to show your weakness. You want to be someone else for someone else's sake."

Kenshin turned to face her and she could see tears shimmering in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"But if you really love that person you'd change the world for them," Kaoru realized that she was rambling and that she talking more to herself than to Kenshin; despite the major differences there were also many similarities between them.

"There is something that I need to do," Kenshin told her and she backed away from him and wiped her tears. She could see that Kenshin had been crying too. He kissed her on the cheek softly, sending a charge of electricity through her entire body. "There is something that I need to do." he repeated.

She watched him as he went to the door.

"Are you going to kill somebody?" she asked sincerely.

Kenshin stopped and looked back at her. "No," he told her. "I will be a bit late, would you mind waiting for me?"

Kaoru nodded slowly.

Kenshin gazed at her for a moment. "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you, I didn't mean to," he apologized, then left.

"I know," Kaoru said behind him. "I know that, Kenshin-sama."

She touched her neck where he had been choking her just minutes ago and smiled to herself; somehow it didn't hurt even though his grip was powerful and would naturally leave bruises.

She bit her lower lip regretfully; she had to leave before she would transform back to her normal self whether Kenshin was here or not. She wanted him to return early; she wanted to be with him as long as possible. But she also knew that if they were together when the time has come she won't be able to leave him willingly.

She sighed and hugged herself. She'll wait for a couple of hours or so, and then she'd leave.

She walked to the living room and sat on the couch. This is where he laid her and treated her wounds. The chair opposite to her was where he sat when he came back yesterday. She had only been there for less than two days but she already felt emotionally attached to everything about him. She didn't want to leave him in this world of his, she wanted to stay with him and help him through. She found herself envying Tomoe for being loved like that and leaving such an imprint on someone, although she'd never like to go the way Tomoe did.

Kaoru sighed.

Within a few more hours she'd return to her pathetic usual self. Leaving behind all this, leaving him; he'd never recognize her as a child and even if he did he'd never believe his eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang and the window glass shattered everywhere. Luckily, her instincts had made her spring up and jump behind the couch, avoiding, in the neck of time, the hundreds of glass splinters that flew towards her. She shut her eyes and covered her head with her arms. _What the heck is going on?_ Was it a bomb? A bullet?

She heard loud, rapid thuds approach the apartment's door but instead of the sound of turning keys in the lock she head another loud bang and the door flew right out of its hinges and laid a couple of feet away from its regular position. She looked up and saw that it was Kenshin who burst through the door. She was about to call him when he flashed her a horrified warning glance and looked away at whatever came through the window.

Kaoru got his hint and kept her mouth shut.

"Enishi-sama, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, trying to mask his worried tone with a polite one.

_Enishi? Through the window! What the heck?_

Kaoru had to fight the urge to take a peek and see the person who could possibly fly into a window on the 13th floor.

"I have finally found my chance to avenge my sister, you bastard," Enishi sneered. "After waiting and watching for so long I finally saw you care about another human being. That's the most emotional thing that you've ever done. First it was that Kamiya kid"-Kaoru flinched on hearing what definitely meant her-"but she was only a kid. Your pathetic friends meant nothing to you but social tools. But now I've finally seen you with a woman. Your ways with the soft sex had never changed, still brutal and abusive but I know that you at least care about her deeply if not love her. It is time for revenge. You bastard killed my sister."

On hearing Enishi's last words Kaoru sprang up determinedly. "NO!" she yelled at Enishi. "He never meant to kill her, those murderers raped her in front of him till she passed out and then they told him she was dead. He killed them all for her sake, he never knew that she was still breathing and he certainly never meant to hurt her even dead."

Kaoru heard Kenshin moan in horror behind her back. She knew that he wanted her to hide but she'd never leave him alone against Enishi's brutal accusations.

Enishi smirked. "I see here that Battousai has been feeding you the same sort of crap that he's been giving to the entire world," he spat.

"Who the heck is Battousai?" Kaoru asked defensively.

Enishi bent a little sideways as if trying to get a better look at Kenshin because Kaoru was standing between them. "Ah, I see he missed a few vital details in his biography," Enishi said menacingly. "Like that he is also known as Battousai in the underground world. I can't believe that Japan's finest assassin"-Kaoru shuddered-" would hide this from his mistress."

"HEY!" Kaoru protested.

"Enishi, watch your mouth," Kenshin snarled angrily.

"Or what? You'll kill me Battousai?" Enishi yelled angrily.

Kenshin fists shivered dangerously. "Why can't you believe me when I say that I never meant to do it?" Kenshin screamed. "I loved her with all my strength. She was my every thing. I would have gladly died for her. Her departure burns like acid inside of me. I pray every night for a miracle that would somehow bring her back!"

"So what?" Enishi shouted. "None of all that crap that you do would bring her back! If it wasn't for you, she'd probably be alive now. Like she very well was before she met you."

"That isn't true!" Kaoru screamed at Enishi. "If Kenshin didn't do anything they would have killed her anyway but in a more painful manner. What Kenshin did was probably the most merciful exit for Tomoe. Would she have lived she would probably never live beyond the trauma. But we all here know that she wasn't going to live anyway, they wouldn't have allowed her. You know that very well."

Enishi's eyes widened madly and he took a few quick steps towards Kaoru, glass crunching beneath his shoes, and slapped her so hard she fell on the couch she was hiding behind.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin gasped and attempted to approach her but Enishi took out his sword and positioned it dangerously near Kaoru.

"Do you love her?" Enishi asked.

"Yes, I do," Kenshin answered. "I really love Tomoe, Enishi-sama."

Enishi huffed impatiently. "I mean _her_," Enishi cleared, jerking the sword towards Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Kenshin but he looked away.

"No," Kenshin said flatly.

Kaoru fought to maintain a straight face that would conceal her disappointment although she knew very well in the back of her head that she had no right to feel like that.

"Liar!" Enishi screamed, his facial veins suddenly throbbing visibly in a disgusting manner. He grabbed Kaoru by the hair and pulled her near so that she was forced to get on her feet and stand next to him. "You are a stinking, filthy liar."

He pushed Kaoru sideways from him with such a force that she almost collided with the wall.

"I will make you pay," he spat at Kenshin. "I will make you suffer."

Kenshin made an attempt to rush towards Kaoru but Enishi pointed a gun at him and he stopped midway. Kaoru screeched. Enishi turned his gun towards her and shot her.

Kaoru's screeches came to an end. She looked down in at her chest in shock were she was hit by a tranquilizer shot. Her jaw moved soundlessly and her eyes blinked droopily. Then she fell back onto the wall and slid down against it till she hit the ground softly and tilted sideways. She tried to reach an arm towards a stunned Kenshin but it fell to her side lifelessly.

Kenshin's breath caught in his throat and he felt like he was choking.

Enishi smiled to himself in content and walked slowly towards Kaoru. He leaned down and picked her up swiftly in his arms. Devouring the look of pure horror and angst on Kenshin's face as the latter saw Kaoru's body arched in his arms.

"What was that?" Kenshin's voice was coarse. "What did you do to her? That wasn't a real gun, was it?"

Enishi didn't answer, but walked towards the window he came through.

"Did you kill her?" Kenshin insisted.

Enishi smirked satisfactorily. "No, not yet," he said. "But I will where you killed Tomoe and at the same time too."

"Please, no," Kenshin pleaded hoarsely. "She has nothing to do with Tomoe."

Enishi snickered then jumped out of the window and disappeared with Kaoru.

Kenshin fell onto his knees on the ground and hollered into the night.

**A/N: Now that was some serious OOC, action and drama, no? Let me know what you think but please be nice to me.**

**Before I REALLY leave I need to thank those wonderful people:**

**MikaSono: Yeah, she did keep her eyes closed, but he wasn't in the right state of mind to know that, remember? I insist that you're sweet. Zen beta-reads this story hence the lack of typos and errors, but I never give her the credit that she deserves. Thank you!**

**Royal blueKitsune: (evil laughter) I love you too. I sympathize with Kaoru as well, especially after this chappie (passes you a handkerchief). Thank you!**

**Hilaryjade: Well, actually no, it's going to be relatively short. Was this fast enough for you (fingers crossed)? Thank you!**

**LuvHaru7: Thank you for understanding. By the way if that's Haru from FB then we have something in common. Thank you!**

**Aldailyn: Nope, it doesn't make much sense but that's my typical effect. LOL, Zen is so right about you, you're so sweet. Thank you!**

**Brittanie Love: Another wonderful review. I'm loving your review every minute. Thank you!**

**Jmai: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (sings the birthday theme song). Yeah, that's our lovable Kaoru and you're most welcome. Thank you!**

**MabuiMiyoko: (bows down so deep that she bumps her head against the coffer table) you're so sweet. Never worry about that. Thank you!**

**Firalyn Tiatra: (smiles from ear to ear) I am truly speechless! You are plain adorable. Thank you so much!**

**Xmiahimex: Lol, please be patient and you'll know it all! Thank you!**

**Ymir-chan: Lol, I wanted to leave on purpose what Kenshin got for her to the readers' imagination, just think horny and you'll get it! Thank you for accepting, I'm eager to write to you and receive e-mails from you. Thank you!**

**Starry Night Blue: (pats you on the head)! Thank you!**

**Mii-chan: (blushes and giggles). You're awfully nice! Thank you!**

**Reignashii: (nods feverishly)! Thank you!**

**TheFunkyRaccoon: Yeah, I know how nice this feels. LOL, I wish I could've seen that! But you really need to be careful you know, I wouldn't want to lose such a wonderful reviewer! Take care! Also, thanks a lot for the nice words; they meant a lot to me. Some family members can be horrible, but I have a theory that says that they only do that to hide their real and much nicer emotions! I really like it when my authors actually 'talk' to me in their reviews! Thank you!**

**Ss1128: Pretty please with a cherry on top: UPDATE SOON! Thank you!**

**Kawaii meeh: Thank God you were that much bored. Thank you!**

**Liladorablepie: LOL! Thank you!**

**Ken: I really miss you! You should've never left. Damn you, you moron. I love you. **

**Universal Fighter: You're so sweet! If you thought that was too dramatic I wonder what you'd think of this! Thank you!**

**Finally, I gtg and finish the math homework (as if it's 'finish-able')! Wish me luck and see y'all soon (if I don't drown in the sea of homework that is dangerously increasing by the minute)!**

_-Shimmering Tear_


	5. Chapter 5 A different Shade of Blood

**D/C: I don't own RK, poor me (sob)!**

**A/N: (Ducks as shoes fly at her from every where) I'm so sorry ppl that I hadn't updated in a loooooooong while, I know I'm such a bad writer but I was really hammered with pressure. It took me a long time to write this chapter and I'm still not completely satisfied about it but I truly gave it all what I have. Also, please be very patient with me, I'll thank all the wonderful ppl who read my last chappie below. Now, no more talking, please proceed to the story. Enjoy...**

**Chapter five/ A Different Shade of Blood**

A maroon armchair resided as the only piece of furniture in the deserted store ware. A few meters away from it a large wood cross was fixed to the wall firmly. Enishi sat on the armchair in the dark a few meters from Kaoru, watching her unconscious. Her arms were tied to the crucifix that he had prepared with his own bare hands just for this. Her feet could touch the ground but they were tied apart.

_Just like Tomoe..._

He puffed out another breath of smoke and watched the graceful figures that it made in the air before it vanished. He could still remember seeing the pictures from the crime scene. His sister tied like that, bloodied and mutilated, dead. Sometimes, when he's lying awake in bed at the crack of dawn he'd wish desperately that he had never seen those pictures; may be then he wouldn't be carrying the burden of avenging his sister. May be then she wouldn't be haunting him, so bloodied and in so much agony. May be if he didn't know how much she suffered and how horrible her death was he would be having a normal life. Other nights, he'd also be awake in bed, but inventing ways of torturing Battousai, each more horrible, gruesome and more painful than the previous. He'd drift in thoughts about which weapon to use and how, where to strike and every single detail possible. Nothing seemed powerful enough, and then finally, he found her. After all that time of hiring stalkers after Battousai he finally found a soft spot, a weakness, another Tomoe. Although Battousai knew he was being followed 24/7 by private eyes hired by him, he was either too dense to imagine why was that, or was too careless to give a damn about who hired them.

Enishi let out another puff of smoke. He didn't know where that girl came from or who she was-his stalkers were never a good match for Battousai-but he could easily tell that she meant something for Battousai. He wondered how she just showed up bruised and weak, or how long Battousai had been keeping her a secret but he knew that she was an important card and that her death in front of Battousai would hurt him.

He watched another lungful of smoke swirl gracefully before it disappeared.

She looked so peaceful, so innocent, just like Tomoe…was.

He got up and walked towards her till he could see her chest move gently as she breathed. He lifted her chin up so he could see her face better and he suddenly shuddered; he could feel her breath on his hand. For the first time this thought rushed through him, she was a living being, more than just a revenge tool. She could feel pain, sorrow and anger. She was a living being. He drew his hand back quickly letting her head drop back down and hurried away from her; for a second he thought of just letting her go.

_NO_

He paced around her nervously. _What the heck was taking Battousai so much time?_ It was almost afternoon now. _Does he think that if he doesn't show up I'll fall into the trick that he doesn't care for her and just let her go? Does he think I'm that much dumb? No. I'll kill her anyways. She must die; he must pay._

He heard a sudden, soft moan. He stopped and listened hard, she was waking up. He bit his lip nervously; he didn't want her to suffer anymore, what he did to her in the apartment was terrible enough. He wished that Battousai would come right now so that he could kill her swiftly in front of him and save her the torture.

He stopped in front of her again, even closer this time. He lifted her chin up again and saw that she had tear stains running down her cheeks; somehow she had been crying in her sleep. A memory flashed in his head.

_Eleven years old Enishi struggled to balance the loaded tray that he was carrying. Tomoe had been crying her heart out all through the past night. She had come home from school with her school report and got a C in Chemistry. Some people would be flying with joy for getting a C in a subject like Chemistry, but Tomoe was special, a genius with a straight A+ record. To get a C so suddenly was a major drop. She came home tears streaming down her face, then rushed up to her room and locked herself there for the rest of the day. Passers by her room could hear her loud sobs. She wouldn't have neither lunch nor dinner downstairs and wouldn't allow any inside either. _

_Where was that red-head bitch when she needs him? _

_All night, Enishi had tried all possible means to get his sister to open the door so that he would make her stop crying and eat anything but he failed. He searched the entire house for the spare key to her room and finally found it around five in the morning. Seeing that she had finally fallen asleep since there was no more noise and that it was too early and she needed some sleep, he decided to wait till later and prepare her a nice, big breakfast for her and take it to her room. He finally reached her door and laid the tray on the floor so that he could unlock it with the key. He opened it and pushed it ajar quietly then bent down and picked up the tray again. He carried it inside and stopped in front of his sister. Tomoe laid on her side peacefully sound asleep. Her lips and eyes were slightly red and puffed and numerous tear stains were on her cheeks. She looked so innocent and angelic. So peaceful .He caressed her cheek slowly, it was ever so soft. She sniffed gently and started to blink slowly. She grinned warmly. Enishi smiled from ear to ear._

"_Kenny?" she called sleepily._

_Enishi heard a soft reply groan from behind her._

_"Yea baby?" Kenshin asked sleepily._

_Enishi dropped the tray and everything spilled on the floor with a loud noise.. _

"Kenshin-sama?" Kaoru called weakly, snapping Enishi from his flashback and he let her head drop down again.

He scowled angrily.

"No," he said flatly then turned his back to her and took a few steps away.

Kaoru looked around her in the dark, not yet noticing how she was bound.

"Where am I?" she asked drowsily.

Enishi snickered aloud. "You're in hell," he answered menacingly.

Kaoru struggled to remember.

"Enishi-sama?" she asked.

Enishi threw the cigar at the floor and squished it out with his foot then he let out the last breath that he got from it and watched it disappear.

"Yes," he finally answered.

Before she even tried to move, Kaoru realized that she was probably tied up, but how she was tied up was what made her shriek so loud. She saw that she was basically crucified. Fear rushed into her chest painfully, making her dizziness take a new height. Enishi was going to kill her…painfully.

"Please let me go," she pleaded. "Please, I beg you, let me go"

Enishi wouldn't reply. Instead, he walked away from her and into a deeper darkness so that she wouldn't see him; he wanted to let her go.

"Please, please don't hurt me," she pleaded again, her voice quivering with horror.

_Was that what Tomoe was doing? Pleading them to let her go, begging. Scared and horrified. Helpless._

Kaoru tried to break free of her ties desperately, but it was useless; the ropes were thick and tight and she was still not completely recovered from the anesthesia that Enishi had put her through. She tried to force herself to clam down so that she could think clearly but failed.

She pleaded him more to let her go and have mercy on her, but he never made a sound for a reply.

"Are you really going to kill me?" she asked, finally giving up.

Enishi hid his fists in his pockets thoughtfully.

"Yes," he answered.

Kaoru let her self hang from her bindings; there was no escaping this.

"Why?" she asked quietly. Enishi was struck by the mass difference in her tone; a few minutes ago high-pitched and horrified, now soft and almost relaxed.

He found himself walking out of the darkness and towards her.

"Because Battousai has to pay," he answered coldly. "He showed care for you and thus your death in front of him will weaken him so that I could kill him"

_Kenshin... _

Kaoru looked around again, he was no where to be seen. Obviously. She felt stupid for looking. What he did to her in that alley way was more than enough, what would make him come and risk his life for her? She herself didn't want him to. _But does he care?_

"You mean that you can't just kill him on your own?" Kaoru asked. If she was going to die-which she believed she would- she might as well ask all the questions that she wanted.

Enishi glared at her dangerously. "Are you asking if I can't murder him in a fair battle?" he snapped. "May be"

Kaoru nodded slowly in comprehension.

"But that's not the issue, I'll kill you to burn his heart before I stab it," he told her, his eyes almost glowing at the thought.

Kaoru fought to control her face.

"But he's a good person," she argued determinedly. "He really is and he never meant to kill Tomoe."

Enishi glared at her dangerously.

"What makes you think that what he told you is _the truth_?" he said angrily. "Do you expect him to tell you that he killed her in cold blood? Before he could get whatever he wanted from you?"

Kaoru gasped. "I thought you said that he cared for me and that it would hurt him if I was killed!" she exclaimed. "You're not making any sense."

Enishi's nostrils flared and a vein started showing in his forehead. "He can care for others, but not beyond caring for himself." He explained impatiently. "He will love you, care for you and pamper you, and then when he's in danger or bored with you he'll drop you...dead"

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but Enishi added. "Like he did now"

Kaoru felt the tears brimming in her eyes rapidly and they blurred her vision. Enishi smiled in satisfaction.

She let her head hang down again and watched her tears drop onto the ground silently. _Could all that have been really a game? Could Kenshin have used me like that? But he was so gentle and sincere and I could clearly see his pain. How could I have fallen into this vortex? A few days ago I was a bullied kid, now..._

"Let her go Enishi-san," came a familiar voice sternly.

Kaoru let a soft gasp as she snapped her head up and scanned the darkness hastily for Kenshin.

"Battousai, Battousai," Enishi called in a sing-a-song. "Come here to save the damsel in distress?"

Kenshin slowly walked out from the dark and into a less dim area. Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat at his sight.

_He came...for me?_

"Kenshin," she whispered.

Kenshin didn't hear her; he was staring hard at Enishi, one hand gripping his sword's hilt so hard that his knuckles were white, the other in his pocket, his eyes a horrifying shade of yellow.

"If you have hurt her, I'll kill you," Kenshin threatened.

"Oh Really?" Enishi sneered.

"You hate me, you want me dead, so kill me, I'm here to die," Kenshin said matter-of-factly, then threw his sword to his feet and it hit the ground with a loud clung.

"No, Kenshin, don't" Kaoru screamed.

Enishi's hand grabbed her neck suddenly.

"Shut up bitch," he roared at her. Kaoru felt her neck being crushed under his grip and red spots danced in front of her eyes as her air supply was cut off..

"ENISHI," Kenshin screamed threateningly, seeing Kaoru choke.

He wanted to rush to her and cut Enishi's hand off her neck, but he feared if he moved a muscle he might trigger Enishi to snap her neck into splinters.

"It's me you want, leave her alone," he said, trying to bring himself to plead to Enishi but unable, although he sympathized with him for losing his dear sister, he loathed him for hurting Kaoru like that. He felt the urge to tear him from limb to limb just for touching her. It was uncanny how he felt so possessive about this girl out of the blue.

"I will kill you both," Enishi said, not letting go. "But you won't be together because you'll burn in hell forever."

"No, please" Kaoru croaked.

Enishi growled in anger and released her neck then slapped her with all his strength. Her head jerked sideways and a few strands of her hair fell loose onto her face, just the same way Tomoe used to keep her hair. Enishi gulped silently and backed away from her, taken back by the sudden extreme resemblance.

Kaoru's head collapsed onto her chest and lolled almost lifelessly. Enishi returned his focus onto Kenshin and let his coat slip off his shoulders to show the magnificent sword that he had. Kenshin bent down quickly and took his sword.

"We'll see about that," he replied, totally unaffected by the sight of the weapon as he took the pose for launching a fight.

Kaoru forced herself to look up and saw them fight with all their strength. She wanted to scream at both of them, to try and push some sense into their heads and stop them before they would hurt each other, but she couldn't; she didn't seem to have the enough power for it, she tried to make any sound and her lips moved but no sound came out. She tried so hard as she watched them try to slay each other. They moved horrifyingly fast, so swiftly, so deadly. She tried to break free, to untie herself; she pulled and tugged over and over till she felt the rough ropes dig deep into her skin. Finally, her wrists became actually smaller and her blood acted as a lubricant, so she slid her hands loose and fell onto ground. She made another silent scream with pain as her feet were still tied when she fell and she hit the floor head first hard. It seemed as if Enishi's grip has ruined her vocal cords so that she wouldn't make a sound. She tried to release her feet but was worn out, all that fear and pain, her head swam into and out of the darkness. She succeeded finally and ran towards the guys but collapsed after a few steps; so tired that everything went black for a second. When she came back she saw Kenshin duck a second too late as Enishi attempted to cut off his arm, instead his sword went a distant into his shoulder and blood spurted out in a frightful amount.

Kenshin staggered back in shock and fell onto his back onto the floor, groaning in pain, his sword fell to his side. Enishi looked both shocked and joyful; he glared at his sword madly, as if it did that move on its own with a wide grin. Kenshin tried to reach out for his sword but Enishi kicked it away from him and approached him slowly. With every move that Kenshin made to increase the distance between him and Enishi, the later made two to decrease it. Soon, to Kaoru's horror, Kenshin's back was flat against the wall and Enishi was glaring down at him, admiring the sight. Even though Kenshin was badly wounded, he didn't show any sign of fear or pain, he kept his face straight and his eyes focused on Enishi, all that hinted to Kaoru that he had let Enishi hurt him on purpose, but why?

Enishi cackled and veins in his face and neck throbbed dangerously as he raised his sword as high as he could, preparing to pass it through Kenshin's body to kill him.

Kaoru finally managed to scream.

She jumped onto her feet and ran as fast as she could and threw herself over Kenshin as a shield. She did it so fast and so sudden that neither Kenshin nor Enishi could react at the proper time; Enishi's sword came down anyways and stained itself with fresh blood.

Enishi gasped then took a few steps backwards and dropped his sword.

Kenshin was frozen with shock.

**A/N: One thing left before I leave ppl, I need to thank the following wonderful ppl:**

**Ken: And you're a fantastic reviewer! Thank you!**

**Ss1128: Update, update, update, update! If you thought that was an evil cliffie, what about this one? Thank you!**

**LegolasEstelstar: I know very well how damned homework can be (shudders as she remembers her own little HW mountain). Take care too sweetums. Thank you!**

**Blinded: NO COMMENTS! Thank you!**

**HanouIY: No problem. Thank you!**

**ChocoManiac: Yay! You're such an apple pie! Only very few ppl take the effort to give an author a review per chappie! By the way, I'm a chocolate maniac myself! Thank you!**

**Gerald: I checked your website and it's very nice, I really liked it. Thank you for posting my story there. Thank you!**

**Janine-chan: A kiss for you and for your friend (abubi-chan), you BOTH ROCK! Thank you!**

**TheFunkyRaccoon: I was waiting for your review since ages! Really, I was worried when I didn't receive a review from you at first! Yeah, please avoid all evil doors, what would I do without a wonderful reviewer like you? Hmm, well, parents ARE complex. Like you see, I like to communicate with ppl and my replies are like e-mails themselves, so bring it on! Well, this ain't gonna have so many chappies considering the fact that I only have 48 hours to work with but you never really know; the plot is already written and all but sometimes an idea just pops into my head. I seriously hope that you hadn't given up on the story because I hadn't updated in a while. Thank you!**

**Firalyn Tiatra: Don't say the word pathetic! You reviewed me at the end and some ppl just read without reviewing at all (fumes). Now, I am ashamed of taking so long to update, I love your reviews and I hope you'll keep them coming. Thank you!**

**Green Animelover: (snickers). Thank you!**

**Brandon: ... Thank you!**

**luvHaru7: Yeah, Haru rocks without kidding! Thank you!**

**JovianShe-Wolf: I just did. Thank you!**

**I love you all ppl, now please since you've read so far finish your good deed and press that little purple button (but not to report abuse!)...**

**ALERT ALERT ALERT! Something happened and I updated without thanking the following AMAZING ppl!**

**MikaSono: Crap? As in good crap or bad crap? Well, anyhow I'm glad that I have you with me on the battle front against the evil homework! Thank you!**

**Righnashii: I CAN'T wait to see how you'd react to this! Thank you!**

**Tiffany: (sniffs too) Poor Kenny? Poor Kaoru! Thank you!**

**RyukoGirl: (blushes a very deep shade of red) you're so damn sweet! Thank you!**

**Silent Midnight Rose????? Thank you!**

**Ymir-chan: Hey buddy, I'm so glad that you're up and about again. Btw, we're talking right now as I'm writing this! Thank you!**

**Hilaryjade: (blushes as she sings 'I'm too sexy for my story') I too love romance and naked Kenshin, but most of all I love YOU! Thank you!**

**Royal BlueKitsune: I CAN'T actually believe that I almost forgot to thank YOU! Thank you for reminding me. You ARE amazing. Thank you!**

**Universal Fighter: (In a sing song) I finished the homework...NOT! But I had to update anyways. Thank you!**

**MiniMoonstar: (Looking ashamed) I'm really sorry, but I couldn't slow down one bit, I guess I got carried away! Thank you!**

**Kawaii meeh: (Glares at Enishi) He really had to, didn't he? (Yells at Enishi and he whimpers in a corner)! Thank you!**

**Aldailyn: Nooooo! You reviewed me before I could thank you for your previous review! I'm so sorry that you have the flu, I know what a pain it can be and I sincerely hope that you get better very soon. I'm so glad that I could help in any way. Thank you!**

**Starry Night Blue: Happy birthday to you, I went to the zoo, I saw a big, fat, ugly monkey and I thought it was YOU! Hahaha! Happy birthday sweetie. Thank you!**

**Vixenia: Yea, I can give those ppl some seriously bad time, no? Lol! Thank you!**

**MabuiMiyoko: You're so adorable! Thank you!**

**Jisusaken: Wow! Nice reviewer! Thank you!**

**I hope I hadn't forgotten anybody this time! But if I did I'll make sure to give them a BIG thank you later! **

_**-Shimmering Tear**_


End file.
